the lightning heir
by chm01
Summary: AU,after finding his heritage naruto decides he's gonna strive to adquire acknowlegment in a different way and before he realizes it his world is turned upsidedown, read
1. prologue

**The lightning and the ice **

Hi this is my first fanfic I hope you like it 

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the name Saria

Rated t well……… the original naruto is rated t

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

(An): authors note

**Prologue**

Kazama Arashi the newly appointed yondaime was thinking as he walked down the street

That this day couldn't get any better, he finished all that annoying paperwork, there is finally peace between suna and konoha and there is an alliance with kiri in the way, also his wife just told him that the baby she is expecting is going to be a boy, oh yes, the day couldn't get any better and there is nothing that can spoil such a beautiful day.

Then again things never go the way we want.

Because when he arrive to the meeting were the alliance with kiri was being made he is informed that one of the conditions for this alliance is an arranged marriage between clans of both nations and to make the matters worse the clan selected for konoha was the Kazama clan.

Needless to say Arashi was really pissed.

"Hell no! there is no way ill do that to my son " scream Arashi as he hits the table soundly scaring everybody in the room.

"Please calm down Arashi you have to understand is for the sake of village, besides if what concerns you is to marry your son with some inferior clan then you don't have to worry because it will be the mizukage´s daughter " said an old man of the council with a calm voice as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

Arashi glared to the old man and answered "first of all what's wrong with you, the reason I'm angry is because you're suggesting I marry mi son to a person he probably won't meet until the day of the weeding, destroy his chance to find true love, and leave him stuck with someone he doesn't like even less love for the rest of his life"

"Is that really how you feel Arashi " asked in a half angry half heartbroken tone his wife

When Arashi saw his wife's face he knew he have gone to far, because his was after all, an arranged marriage but unlike many other of that kind they were actually happy and in love with each other.

"Sorry Saria you know I don't mean that but I just don't like the idea anyway"

After a while and a lot of convincing the yondaime finally agreed to the terms.

This didn't make some of the clan heads very happy, the hyuuga, after all The Kazama and Uzumaki bloodlines were really powerful and he didn't mind having them in the family, and as for example the Yamakana, the Haruno and the Shinkotama (hopefully ten ten's clan) because they knew Arashi wouldn't care less who his son ends up with as long as he was happy but when they heard the stipulations of the treaty a glint of hope appeared in their eyes (AN: they'll appear later in the story).

"So its settle then, if anything ever happens to me mi son will have my wife's surname"

And with that said the yondaime left the room followed for Saria.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER:**

Arashi was having the worst day of his life for starters konoha was under attack of the kyuubi, his wife was in labor and there seem to be serious complications, and was pretty much obvious that he won't walk away alive of this battle with the demon.

"Old friend is everything ready" ask Arashi to Sarutobi

"Are you sure you want to do this Arashi? I could do it as well"

"Nah it's my responsibility after all, and it has to be done"

Sarutobi seeing the blond so calm finally snaps and yells angrily "then think about your wife and son or the people that cares for you what about them they still need you around

Don't be so selfish"

"Its for THEM I have to do this! For their future!" the yondaime shouts back, "besides you didn't hear Saria died after labor and I just can't do this to a family" Arashi said with sad look in his face hoops in Gamabunta's head and march to battle.

Soon after Sarutobi could see the Arashi holding to the head of the demon and after a moment it was over the yondaime was dead and the kyuubi was sealed in his son, the last heir to the Kazama and uzumaki clans.

An: so what do you think please read and review however flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is. Also Naruto's fiancée is a fem/Haku but he might not end up with her

See ya soon


	2. chapter1: enter uzumaki naruto

Hi this is my first fanfic I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Rated t well……… the original naruto is rated t

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

(AN): authors note

AN: Mizuki attempts to steal the forbidden scroll a year earlier (there is a reason for this)

EPISODE 1:ENTER UZUMAKI NARUTO

Naruto was walking down the street in deep thoughts, after all it was on this very day one year ago that he tried to steal the forbidden scroll, that he mastered the kage bunshin and he find out the truth about his parents and the kyuubi.

(AN: I'm skipping the part when naruto beats the crap out of Mizuki and go to the part when he returns the scroll)

_Flashback:_

"Naruto is a good thing that you are safe but you need to tell me what did you tried of that scroll," the hokage asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Old man I not only look but also I mastered the kage bunshin," says naruto with obviously prideful of his accomplishment and started laughing like a maniac.

"Then I guess its time you finally know who your parents really were, so please follow me"

After hearing this Naruto stopped his laughing and silently followed the old hokage he was in too much of a shock to say anything. After a while of walking they reached a dead-end

Just when the blond was about to say something the hokage made some hand seals and a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere "come on naruto the answers of the questions you asked me so many times in the past are in here".

The room was small, dark and for the smell of humidity it was obvious that no one is been in there for a while in a single shelve was a rather large wooden box with a red spiral engraved on the top "Naruto only you can open it", "but how, old man" "just smear some blood on the spiral" naruto did as he was told and the box made a rusty sound and opened

Inside were four scrolls and an old picture showing a familiar blond man smiling happily while hugging a beautiful young woman, as naruto examined the picture he noticed the woman was beautiful she have slightly tanned skin, emerald green hair that reached her waist and the most amazing brown eyes he ever saw.

"These are your parents, Kazama Arashi and Uzumaki Saria" after saying that Sarutobi awaited for his reaction when none came he continued "as you know Arashi was the fourth hokage and the hero in war with iwa, he was known in the ninja world as the yellow flash

And your mother she was one if not the best hunter-nin this village ever saw"

"Why" asked the blond boy as he starts shaking "what do you mean by that Naruto"?

"WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME HE WAS MY FATHER AND HE STILL DO THIS!"

"Calm down you were the only one who could hold the kyuubi and besides would you do that to another family if you have to, and put someone's else family to bear and experienced what you've been trough?"

After thinking what the old man said he nodded in agreement and started looking the contents in box, first he took the scroll that have his name on it was a letter From Arashi, his father

Naruto:

How are you son? I hope okay, if you're reading this it means for some reason your mother and I are dead and there is something important you have to know first the reason why you Are not a Kazama in name well, the reason is I made a lot of enemies during the war and your mother's clan is less known an its safer for you this way until you can fend for yourself If we died in the hands of a ninja I don't want you close yourself to the world and become an avenger or some power-hungry bastard (Naruto snickered and somewhere in the Uchiha compound Sasuke sneezed) and the second reason is that I don't want you growing into some stuck-up jackass who is too full of himself and thinks he's to good for the world (Sasuke and Neji sneezed) also it pains me to say this son but you are the sole heir to the Kazama and the Uzumaki clans along with their bloodlines and techniques also I want you to know that you are not a monster (AN: he's not talking about the kyuubi thing) doesn't matter if other ninja and people says otherwise.

Finally I want you live free and happy, to its fullest, and take your destiny in your hands.

From your father who loves you and wishes to be they're for you.

Kazama Arashi.

"Your mother also left you a letter"

Naruto my son I hope your are okay and living happy I love to watch you grow up in the fine man I know you will become and achieve every goal you have set up for yourself (after all your Arashi's son) but if I can't be there for you in those moments that you need me or in those moments of joy I ask to forgive me but I know you will be okay, also I want you to know that we don't leave without heritance if you go to your house you can see that we left you all our techniques and a list of people you can see if you need help, and for your fathers sake I hope he didn't leave you a scroll on that stupid excuse for jutsu, after all it's stupid and offensive for women all over the world and finally makes us look bad HENTAI NO JUTSU MY ASS! IF I VER FIND OUT YOUR FATHER PUT THAT… THAT… THING HE CALLS A JUTSU IN A SCROLL AND LEAVE IT TO YOU I SWEAR IM GONNA… ehem sorry I got carried away just remember son that if you want acknowledgment or something in your life there are not shortcuts.

I've always love you

Your mother Uzumaki Saria

"Old man can you help me contact these people" Naruto says in a low tone

Although a little unnerved for the lack of the boy's usual loudness the hokage took the list

And smile he was in that list and it seems that Naruto's parents wanted him to help their son with jutsu training also among the list were:

From the yondaime side:

Ten ten's father, maito gai, Hyate, his sensei Jiraiya, the clan head of Yuhii, and of course the hokage himself.

From Saria's side:

Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Megumi, the clan head of Yuhii, and the hokage.

"Naruto I'm going to help you contact this people also I want you to come back in the morning to go to your new house" and after hearing that he took off.

The next morning naruto arrived the tower he looked like he had one hell of a night: his eyes were still red from the crying he made, also it was obvious that he didn't sleep well and his hair was a lot messier than usual.

After the hokage greeted him he took him to the deepest part of konoha and in there was a huge house big enough for a dozen of people " this my dear child is your house" seeing the boys reaction he sighed and walk away the kid needed space.

Inside the house naruto went straight for the scroll room and when he found it he noticed that the place was divided in tow halves one for the Kazama and one for the uzumaki he also find in the shelve in each bookshelf different types of kunai in his father's side there were some with a label that says "hiriashin" and others labeled "chakra blades", on his mother side were a lot more projectile weapons.

Soon he found his clan father's scroll about the Kazama bloodline and his clan characteristics.

The Kazama bloodline is called the horaigan (I think it means eye of lighting) even tough is a doujutsu like the sharingan it is really different for starters it has four stages each and every one of them is independent from the other and each has his own ability and awakens at different ways hell you can live your entire life without awaken more than one stage.

Also every stage will boost an specific skill or ability when used you can also use all of them at the same time but you have to be really careful when you do that because every stage use different amount of chakra to activate and if you're not careful you can die from chakra exhaustion, each stage is represented by little yellow lightings in your irises there is also hidden abilities in each stage but the requisites to open them varies from people to people:

The lower left corner:

When this one is active you'll see everything in slow motion but unlike the sharingan your body and mind will accelerate giving you a speed and strength boost this boost continuously grows with you.

The lower right corner:

This will raise up your natural proficiency to an elemental jutsu (in the kazama's is usually lighting) allowing you to use a jutsu more efficiently the boost is in chakra control, also in some cases you can actually copy a jutsu with one glance as long as you are proficient with that element.

The up right corner:

This is a great one! It allows you to copy for the time that the battle last your opponents abilities even bloodlines! The boost is a somewhat instinctive knowledge of that ability or bloodline also this one consume chakra rather fast.

The up left corner:

This one will raise the proficiency of any element you face or use permanently and also allows you to copy an elemental jutsu as long as you are proficient enough (30 or so)

The boost is like its lower right counterpart only higher.

After learning of his father's bloodline he look in his mother's scroll.

The Uzumaki are wind user and manipulators. Our bloodline divides itself in tow abilities:

Wind talking:

When you activated this one you become aware of everything around you, you can feel your opponent regardless of what he is doing, predict every attack no matter from where it comes hear hundreds of meters away silence sounds around you like the walking or running also you can decide what people hear what you or others are saying, actually your imagination is the limit, also only with this you will be able to use our clan summon: the blood falcons.

Wind walking:

It's just as its name implies to you the air and the wind become a solid surface.

Naruto stared at the tow scrolls before yelling: awesome!

End of the flashback.

After that naruto find out he have to repeat the year because some dimwit teacher decided that he basically didn't do a bunshin but the good thing is that this time he was in Iruka's class, also he was allowed to leave school at lunch time to train with the people in the list

During that year he learned a lot about his parents and their styles of fighting for example

The Kazama taijutsu is mostly offensive and relies on speed to overwhelm the opponent or use the counters, while his mother style relies on precise punches and kicks to nerves and pressure points to disable his opponent, also this particular style splits in two ways a defensive and a offensive, naruto promise to master both, he learned anatomy and poisons from a friend of his mother Anko who named "the most evil and sadistic woman in the world" every time that Anko looked at him with that I- have-a-new-training-regiment-for-you look he knew he was in deep shit, from the Shinkotama he learned how to use his father's chakra weapons and that his mom's favorite weapon were senbon needles making him bow also to master that specific weapon, also during this time naruto started to fed more properly hence he went on grow spree right now he's Sasuke's height .

While Sarutobi helped him with jutsu training he usually tell him stories about his parents that's how he find out that his father was somewhat of a prankster and didn't judge people without knowing them, that he loved konoha and that he was a believer in hard work and most importantly he knew how to behave and when.

That day naruto promised to himself he will get acknowledgment in the hard way and it was Going to let go of his mask of happiness to reveal a more true self, a more tuned down version of him.

When he arrived the hokage's office the old man was seated in his chair, after seeing naruto he handed a box and said "it's a gift for passing the exam this time" naruto opened the box

Saw the contents and smile "this is great thanks old man" after seeing the reaction the old man couldn't help but chuckle it was good to see some parts of the old naruto still there, untouched feeling truly happy" now naruto I want you to use these outfit from now on its better than orange anyway" "OSSU" the boy replies and after saying good bye he lefts the building.

Tomorrow he starts his life as a shinobi, he meets his new team, and he start to walk this new path he choose to the same goal the always had.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- ----------------------------- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -

AN: hope you like the chapter also I reposted the first one sorry for the grammar errors

Also I need someone to tell if horaigan is indeed eye of lighting so I can correct it or if you want me to leave it like that personally I like how it sounds.

Next chapter: the bell test and team seven (first fight scene YAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!)

Please read and review and no flames.

See you soon


	3. same team,same sensei,different outcome

Hi this is my first fanfic I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto (argh… the pain)

Rated t well……… the original naruto is rated t

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

(AN): authors note

AN: first of all I want to thank the zagen after all he is the first review I ever got, second I want to thank everyone who either put me in their favorite story list or their alert list, thanks I really mean it, its good to see that you like my work (hopefully) and also review! It's not that difficult! Sorry for the out burst however I'm not stopping this story for the lack of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------- - - -- - - - - - - - -- ------------ - - -- --------------- - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - -

CHAPTER 2:SAME TEAM, SAME SENSEI, DIFFERENT OUTCOME

As Naruto walked towards the academy after making a visit to his favorite place for food

He noticed that some people looked him with some curios glances like trying to pinpoint were they have seem him, some actually succeeding in the task and quickly changing to hateful glares at this naruto smirked amused, granted, with an outfit that doesn't scream LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME! Was rather difficult to recognize him but seriously these people should put more attention on him after all he was the object of their hate, not that it mattered he is determined to win their acknowledgment and respect.

Since it was still early when he arrived to the classroom the only one there was Uchiha Sasuke, who was sending looks of I-can't-believe-you-pass-the-test naruto glared in return oh really hated that boy he was given everything in silver plate and the guy just toss it apart like it was nothing! Also he was to full of himself that he didn't even the least thankful or even think that he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, just thinking about it made him mad but he must calm down he will not let that "brooding idiot" get to him.

After the glaring part is over he went to sit down a couple of seats behind the teme.

Soon the classroom began to fill with the students that pass the test, suddenly a roar was heard outside he immediately figure out the source, Sakura and Ino were running to see who will seat next to Sasuke today and since both of them tied they as always started to yell each other calling the other with names, Naruto was really getting irritated _"I don't know what the hell I saw in her she's loud, obnoxious and really annoying"_ he though while looking at Sakura, sure he had crush on her at beginning of the year but after seeing that she treated him like the rest of the village without even really knowing him and calling him names like baka and use him as a human punching bag made Naruto move on for his own well-being and wonder about his taste in women.

When he grew tired of watching the two females bicker he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

It was hyuuga Hinata again, when she notices that he is looking at her she blushes madly and looks away while playing with her index fingers "_gee what's wrong with her every time I try to talk to her or even look at her either she blushes and stutters or she faints, maybe she just doesn't like me, no she one of the few that treats me nicely I whish I could figure her out" _he though (AN: as you can see Naruto is still unbelievably dense).

Soon after the room was full Iruka came with a clipboard " aright now you are officially genin these are the teams congratulations to the graduated" and then he began saying the teams he really didn't paid much attention until he heard familiar names "team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your Jounin Sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. Your Jounin Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"And finally team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke"

After the announcement the new team was having different reactions, Sakura was screaming in joy while saying "take that Ino-pig I'm in Sasuke-kun's team", while Sasuke was thinking _"it doesn't matter I just need to get stronger"_, while Naruto was just banging his head in the table while thinking _"why me, why now someone really hates me, you can't do this to me"_ after finishing that trail of thoughts he stood up and shout " Iruka-sensei why did you do this to me I don't deserve this cruel fate, why did I ever do to you that makes you hate me this much" when everyone turned around to see the source of the noise a lot gasp sounds were heard, without that jumpsuit that distract the attention of his body and face the changes in Naruto become quite evident: he was all dressed in black, he wore a black baggy pants, having a weapon holster in each leg, the one in the right was your standard kunai holster while one in the left was thinner and larger, it was a senbon holster, and just between this holster and the knee was his head band tied up, his short-sleeved shirt was black with a red swirl on the right side of his chest, a crimson falcon on his right sleeve and the word hunter on his back with white letters, on the left arm just as the same height that he have the falcon the wore an armband that hold one of his father's special kunai, the weapon was a chakra blade it was slightly larger than regular kunai, the sharp part was different, it was shaped like the head of an arrow and have a red swirl in the middle, in the handle the kunai has a seal written on it, in both arms he wears a pair of armguards made of a black non-light reflecting material, he also wears to weapons pouches in his back.

But what it was noticeable was his physique and his face. The first one was amazing for a boy of his age (AN: think of Gohan as a kid) and for the second he had lost the roundness and the baby fat of his face revealing his now handsome features and an unbelievable resemblance with the yondaime.

Seeing that he was getting stares he suddenly realized he let his still short-tempered nature got the best of him again he laughed sheepishly and waited for an answer.

Iruka snapping out of his trance answered, "because the last place is always put with the top ranking rookie to balance the teams now sit down", _"the resemblance is amazing"_

Then he notice the stares he was getting from the female part of the group, they were somewhat similar to what he have seen Sasuke received, before he would have been amazed right they make him feel really uncomfortable and uneasy he started to wonder if his teammate is like because of this type of stares.

He was really angry now……….. Forget it he was REALLY PISSED OFF their sensei is 2 hours late and he was stuck with a brooding jackass and a really loud and swooning fan girl, so he stood up, took a chalk eraser and set up a trap for Kakashi. Sasuke scoffed at Naruto idiotic antics.

"Dobe, What are you doing?"

"Setting up a trap for Kakashi."

"Dobe, he's a jounin. It won't work."

When Kakashi opened the door and the eraser fell on his head.

"My firs impression of you guys is that I hate you, meet me in the rooftop" and then he 'poofed' out of the room.

Team 7 went to the roof and saw Kakashi.

"Okay team why don't you tell me your likes, dislikes and goals and dreams"

"Sensei why don't you go first"

"Okay, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes, I'm not telling. My dreams and hobbies are, well I don't exactly want to tell you."

The genins sweat dropped and think in unison_ "all he said was his name"_.

"Okay pinky you go"

"My name is Haruno Sakura my likes are (looks at Sasuke and giggles) my dislikes are Naruto and Ino-pig and my dream is (look at Sasuke again and squeals)".

"Now you oh quiet one"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I like training and I dislike a lot of things (she glances at Sakura) I don't have dreams but I want to revive my clan and kill a certain man"

"Now you Blondie"

"Aright, my name is Uzumaki Naruto I like ramen, training, and people who don't judge people without even knowing them, I dislike brooding bastards and fan girls as well as people who judge you without even knowing you my dream is to be acknowledge, to surpass my old man and to be hokage"

Kakashi nodded at this and decided to continue with his explanation.

"Okay kids meet me at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow, the real test starts. Don't eat anything cause you'll throw it up." Sakura decided to ask

"But sensei I thought we were already Genins"

"Actually Sakura, this test is used to determine whether or not you will become ninjas. Out of the genins only nine can become true ninjas. The others have to go back to the academy. By the way the test has a passing rate of only 32."

Team 7 was shocked by this, 32 chance of passing.

"Well students meet me back here tomorrow"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned to his teammates.

"You better not hold me back."

Naruto was gone already before he could finish his statement.

The next day:

Fully aware that Kakashi is going to be late naruto took his time to prepare himself for the test and take a good breakfast, after he was all set he went to the training grounds nearly two hours late.

"Hey guys"

"Naruto you're late"

"I figure Kakashi will appear right…now" and almost like a signal Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yo"

Sakura returning to his senses pointed a finger to him and screamed "YOU'RE LATE"

"Sorry guys I got lost in the road of life, anyways this is your test" he said while putting out of his pocket two silver bells " you have to take away from me before the time runs out, you till noon, the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to a stump and won't be eating lunch, also when you come for the bells you better have the intention of killing me " he said and put an alarm clock in a stump.

"Now begin" and the tree genin disappeared of sight " hmm at least the know how to hide."

Naruto was thinking while keeping an eye in his weird sensei _"it doesn't make any sense all genin teams are tree manned so why bother if to put arrange us this way if they are going to send one of us back to the academy unless… that's it!"_ and he went looking for his teammates "so the blonde one figure it out, lets see what happens".

"Sakura, Sasuke listen we have to work together to get the bells"

"Shut up Dobe, I can get them myself if you're to weak to get them that's your problem"

"Yeah stay out of Sasuke kun's way baka" and with that Sasuke went to try and get the bells.

Naruto watched amused how Kakashi was just toying with them dodging every attempt that Sakura tried while reading an orange book then Kakashi use a genjutsu on her _and_ she collapsed after screaming _"geez I think he went a little overboard with her"_ after he felt Kakashi crouching behind him with a tiger symbol on his hands.

" _If he thinks I'm gonna let him do that to me he's crazy"_

"Konoha supreme taijutsu technique: a thousand years of pain" and with that Kakashi trust his fingers into Naruto's behind expecting to see him flying holding his ass and screaming, however what he did not see coming was that naruto back flipped at last possible second while holding Kakashi's hands he trusted both feet in the jounin's face sending him flying a few meters back.

Standing up he looked at his pupil "how did you do that" "well, someone tipped me off on that technique besides you can't complain" "now tell Naruto why aren't you even trying to get the bells" "because this is a teamwork test and one of my team mates believes he's almighty and the other is his loyal puppy, also look at them one passed out and the other is stuck in a hole in the earth, oh well I'll give it a shot anyway" and with that he slid in a fighting stance that it familiar to Kakashi.

"_Where the hell did he learn that style, the stance is somehow different but the resemblance is definitely there"_

(AN: first fight I can make them better)

"Okay here I come" and the genin charged

Naruto threw a punch with his right fist Kakashi simply leaned back his head letting it past inches of his face, quickly spinning himself in the air naruto used his left leg to kick Kakashi in the face with all the speed he could muster, Kakashi actually have to stop reading his book and brought his arm to block, then he grab Naruto's ankle to throw him but the blonde kicked the jounin in the face with his other foot making Kakashi release his grip on his ankle and making him stumble to his left , seizing the opportunity naruto brought up his left fist and hit the jounin in the left side of the jaw, after when he touched earth he gathered all his chakra in his feet and launched himself hitting him in the stomach with his elbow effectively bending him, using the momentum naruto back flipped hitting Kakashi with his foot in his jaw and he would kept going but Kakashi poofed out of that area.

"Oh come on! Show up and face me You were the one that said I try" meanwhile the gray haired jounin was massaging his jaw where naruto kicked him _"damn I underestimated him, that boy hits hard" _and he went to take care of Sasuke again carefully avoiding Naruto's sight.

Sasuke was really pissed, but who wouldn't after his so-called sensei make him look like an idiot again even with the same jutsu leaving him stuck in the earth and not only Sakura after seeing him she screamed and passed out leaving him with no chance of escape.

"NOW I GOT YOU" yelled the blonde haired genin while charging "o shit, I can't dodge" Kakashi braced himself for impact but the naruto just passed trough him "what the. A bunshin" "gotcha!" another naruto tried to punch him from Kakashi's left only to pass him trough "this is getting boring" and another pair of Narutos appeared on each side of Kakashi holding each one senbon needles on their left hands "it's just another bunshin" the Narutos threw their senbon at the jounin who didn't bother to dodge seeing this both Narutos smirked and Kakashi realized his mistake too late when the senbon hit him in both arms and legs effectively paralyzing them "I coated the senbon in a paralyzing formula, is not that strong and it will wear of in 20 minutes or so but by then I already have the bells" "but how" "simple, kage bunshin I make you believe I can only use regular bunshin and you actually fell for it" and with that said he snatched the bells and left to were the exercise began leaving behind a slightly ego-injured and still paralyzed jounin.

**20 minutes later:**

Both Sakura and Sasuke ended tied to the stump, Sakura because she was the one who did it worse in the test and Sasuke because he fall from the same jutsu twice.

Even though naruto figure out the meaning of the exam and he actually got the bells you all fail.

"Why"

"Because it was about teamwork teme the idea was that we TOGETHER take the bells away from sensei, but since neither of you were willing to cooperate I have to try and take them from him on my own, which lead my to my next question, are you both idiots? That type of behavior can get us all kill in the battlefield" with that, said he sat down, give thanks and started to eat his lunch.

"He's right you know first Sasuke you think your teammates were gonna hold you back, and second Sakura when naruto and I were fighting you still ran to look for Sasuke even though your other teammate was in front of you and since none of you two tried to cooperate with one another he have to engage me on his own for the sake of the task" both of them looked down to the floor.

Naruto finished his lunch, stood up, walked to his tied up teammates and give each one of them a bell "her take them, sometimes you just have to make sacrifices for the team"

"All of you pass" he said with his eye in an inverted u form and began explaining "both of you pass because you have the bells and naruto because he understood the meaning of teamwork and that sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the team"

"Starting tomorrow team seven begins his activities".

--- - - ---------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - ----------------------------- - - -- - - - ------------------------------------------------- - -- - -------------------------------------------

AN: so you like or you hate the fight, personally I think it could be better but I really don't have much experience.

Please read and review if not how can I improve if you don't review my work and no flames if you don't mind.

Good-bye for now.


	4. CRANKED MISSION

Hi this is my first fanfic I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and I'm pretty sure neither any of us does

Rated t well……… the original naruto is rated t

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"inner Sakura"

(AN): authors note

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4: C RANKED MISSION**

It's been two weeks since Naruto become a genin and he realized the real truth behind being a genin it's being someone else's errand boy! In all this time he and the team have been doing nothing but run errands, deliver groceries, walking dogs, pulling weeds and other task of the sort but mostly catching a cat that happens to be from the feudal lord's wife and have the nasty habit of running away every four days and was not happy to be captured and he doesn't fear showing it especially to Naruto who for some reason the cat despised him and was currently scratching and biting the poor boy in an attempt to break free and runaway once again.

"My baby I missed you so much! Don't worry you're with mommy now" said the owner of the cat while squeezing the life of the animal oblivious of it's attempts of escape.

"That stupid cat deserves it," said the offended blond full of scratches.

"I still feel a little sorry for the cat" "no way! That stupid cat deserves it"

"Good work team 7 there are still some missions to do for today there is need of assistance in the grocery store, the old lady needs help with her plants again, and there is……….." while the hokage talk naruto is getting pissed by the minute _"how the hell am I supposed to be acknowledge with this crappy missions"_ he finally snaps and yells the old man "! HEY OLD MAN GIVE US A REAL MISION ALREADY!"

"Sorry naruto but no you are a genin and genins have to do d ranked missions first" and with that Iruka started lecturing them on the why a genin do this low ranked missions.

"I know that but we've done these missions for two weeks! How I am supposed to reach my dream if we keep doing these stupid missions, 14 missions are not enough?" asked the blonde while his teammates nodded in agreement.

"_For once the Dobe is right, I need to get stronger to kill my brother"_

"Naruto don't talk to the hokage like that! I'm sorry for my teammate's behavior but he is right" "damn right you old man! Give us a real mission already"

The old hokage sighed, now that naruto was like this he won't drop the subject and the only thing he'll gain will be a huge headache and getting behind schedule in all the work, admitting defeat he tossed a c-ranked scroll to naruto who caught it easily.

"What is it naruto?" "It's a bodyguard mission for some guy named Tazuna, we have to take him to wave country" and as if signaled an old man entered with a sake bottle, obviously drunk "these are the ones supposed to protect me? Can they even fight? The blonde one looks stupid and he'll probably be killed at the first sign of trouble:"

These comment caused different reactions in the genin team, Sasuke's eyebrow started twitching, and Sakura stood there quietly while in his mind something completely different was happening "how dare you Ill show you stupid drunk!" while Naruto simply glared at the old man while reaching for the chakra blade in his bicep, noticing this the sandaime quickly said "Naruto you can't kill the client you're supposed to protect".

"Aright you go and get ready, ill see you at the gates in two hours and don't be late" this last comment earned him a glare from his students.

When Naruto reached his home the first thing he do was getting to the library to retrieve some of his mother' weapons and four scrolls: three from his mother's and one from his father, the reason was simple: during this last year he has been learning mostly the jutsus and scrolls from the Kazama clan hoping to awaken that specific bloodline, bothering to only learn to use his mother's weapons and a basic ability of the Uzumaki clan, after that he packed the rest of his stuff and head for the gates.

Shortly after he arrived his sensei followed by Tazuna reached the gates "aright team this is your first mission outside konoha, I want to stay alert"

And with that the group took off.

The trip so far was pretty uneventful, Naruto was in the front watching for any sign of trouble while listening the conversation his teammates were having about the shinobi nations, a couple of hours later the group passed a couple of water puddles of water.

Watching the puddles the blonde couldn't help but chuckle_ "you have to be kidding this the most pathetic excuse for a genjutsu I've ever seen"_ finishing the trail of thoughts he turn to look at his team and sensei's reactions _"so Sakura is oblivious as always but the sensei and the teme are ready"_

"_So Naruto noticed it as well, lets see how they'll react"_

After the passed the mentioned puddles the turned in two ninjas wearing mist headbands, this nins have horned masks, metal gauntlets and a serrated chain that join the two ninjas then the two rushed to the genin group first going for Kakashi wrapping him with the chain and cutting him in to several pieces, the only thing the jounin could do is give a disbelieving look.

"One down" said one of the attackers.

"Four to go" finished the other one.

Then they rushed in the direction of Sakura who was guarding Tazuna and was in a lack for words, shocked, after all these two just killed her sensei, when the mist nins started to surround her and the old man Naruto jumped in front of them reaching for the chakra blade in his arm and in quick motion he make an upward slash while channeling chakra to the weapon creation a yellow blade effectively cutting the chain and making the shinobis stumble, the blond quickly kicked the one in the left straight in his chest slamming him in two a nearby tree, and before he could realize what was happening Naruto hits him in the face with a chakra enforced punch knocking him out, turning around he sees that Sasuke take care of the other one.

"Good work both of you"

"B…but sensei how's possible? I see you get killed" Kakashi then pointed a chopped log in the floor at this Sasuke smirked.

"Kawarimi"

"That's correct Sasuke now lets wake these two, we need to get some answers" "that wont be necessary" interrupted the bridge builder "I haven't been honest with you".

And with that he started telling them about the situation in wave, about Gatou and what he have done to his country and that the reason he couldn't afford paying a higher level mission, after some convincing and Tazuna agreeing in paying the rest of the cost for a B-ranked mission the group resumed the march leaving the mist nins tied to a tree.

Soon after the leaf nins left the place of battle a girl with a mask appeared in front of the tied up nins, watching this the obviously brothers tensed up at the sight of the mist hunter-nin but quickly relaxed when they realized who she was.

"it seems those genin put quite the act on you" say the girl in a teasing manner.

"shut up Haku and help us, damn the blonde hits really hard and.."

"..why didn't you help us sooner"

"because I just got in time to see your asses get kicked" after saying that the female hunter nin untied them "aright lets go, we have to inform Zabuza-san about this" and the three of them teleported to see their leader.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: sorry for the delay but I had a writers block also I need you to review if not how I am supposed to improve but I don't want to hear about spelling because that's my computer fault, also be ready because the next chapter I'm putting a poll.

See you soon.


	5. enter the demon of the mist

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…damn

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura"

(AN): authors note

AN: first I want to thank all the people that read my story also to Sherley Cano: Naruto's fiancée is a female Haku I mention it in prologue in a note at the end of that chapter for the second comment you said yes, Naruto will be learning the SEXY NO JUTSU! Also I was planning on get him to learn one of his father's "deadliest and most powerful techniques" the hentai no jutsu, this will happen in further chapters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5: ENTER THE DEMON OF THE MIST 

After that incident the group continued traveling in peace for several days until they arrived the sea that separates the fire country from wave, reaching the port the bridge builder introduced the party to the boat captain not long after that the group was sailing silently trough the misty waters, in the boat the old man was telling everybody the situation in the wave.

"Wave wasn't always in crisis you know, before was rich and prosperous place, a tourist resort, but then a couple of years ago Gateau appeared and with the use of blackmail, extortion, treats and violence he took over most of the business and trading routes, and took us all into misery, that's why this bridge is so important it's the only way to beat that bastard for good and get the country to its former glory."

While Tazuna was telling the story naruto was listening carefully while nodding suddenly he got up looked at old man and said "hey old man now this I will protect with my life".

"Hey you sit down why do you think I'm not using the engine, we need to be quiet"

**MEANWHILE IN GATOU'S BASE:**

"Your ninjas failed Zabuza, that old man should be dead, for what I'm paying you."

"Shut up! I will kill that man as promised now get out of my face before I'm in the need to search for another boss" said the angry mist-nin while pointing kubikiri to the fat man.

The man paled and went to get out of the room but before leaving he said "fine, but you better deliver or else…"

"Are you threatening me little man?" said the Nin in a cold tone that seems to freeze the air.

"Hmp stupid bastard, but he is right"

**BACK TO THE GROUP:**

"This is as far as I'll take" after thanking the boat captain the group started walking again, after a while the blond notice something in bush nearby and throwing a kunai to that same direction he went to see what he hit, only to find a terrified snow white bunny.

"Naruto baka why did you attack that cute bunny" "sorry Sakura but I sensed something else."

While Sakura was scolding the poor blond Kakashi was thinking _"that's odd, by this season its should be brown unless it's a decoy"_ soon after that he heard an odd sound behind him and shouted "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Suddenly a giant zanbato passed flying and imbed itself in a tree, suddenly a man appeared from nowhere and grabbed the sword and lifted it above his head effortlessly "ah sharingan Kakashi no wonder why those two lost to you" "Zabuza demon of the mist what are you doing here" "to relief you of that deadweight" the huge shinobi said while eyeing the genin and the man.

(AN: okay since everything else is pretty much the same I'm going to skip to the part when Zabuza's bunshin is stepping on Sasuke)

"Sasuke you idiot! Sakura! Guard the old man I'm helping the teme" and with that he tossed his backpack and ran to help his teammate.

"Naruto wait"

"So the kid wants to challenge me huh, know this brat this isn't a game, you're not even a real Nin"

Naruto didn't listen to him as continued his charge as the bunshin raised his blade and when the genin was in range he discharged a downward hit trying to split the blonde in half Naruto sidestepped to right barely dodging the blow then the replica made horizontal strike to the right, gathering chakra in his feet Naruto jumped to avoid the strike and deliver a powerful kick to bunshin's right cheek effectively realizing the raven-haired genin from the copy's foot, then placing both feet in the copy's chest he gathered chakra and launched himself back in the direction his teammates were making the bunshin take a few steps back.

"Hey Sasuke can you still fight" said Naruto as an statement more than a question, the mentioned nodded "good, now this is the plan…."

"You're crazy Dobe, that never work" "so you have a better idea then, no? Good now lets get going" and with both teens brought of their backpacks a fumma shuriken.

While Sasuke's was a regular fumma shuriken the one naruto had in his hand have diagonal holes in the dull part on each of the windmill blades, the Uchiha noticed this "hey Dobe what's with the shuriken" "not now ill tell you later now lets go".

And with that said both jumped in the air and launched their shuriken Sasuke's in front while Naruto's stayed back.

"Heh a simple shuriken won't harm me" and used his free hand to caught the shuriken, noticing the blonde's shuriken not far behind "I told you a simple shuriken won't defeat me"

"Now what Dobe?" "Just shut up and watch" and he put his hands in the bird seal and begun molding and channeling chakra.

Suddenly his giant shuriken began to howl slightly as wind passed trough the holes of the weapon and began gaining speed and twisting in a way that the horizontal spin changed to a vertical spin while aiming to the arm that held Kakashi prisoner, at the risk of loosing a limb Zabuza did what every reasonable person do: get the hell out of the shuriken's way effectively breaking the jutsu, while the flying weapon imbed itself in a tree.

"_The bunshin is distracted, its now or never"_ and Naruto began to make seals: horse, boar, snake, then he make with his left hand the form of a gun while shouting **raiton: rai tama no jutsu** (lighting release: lighting bullet technique) and a bolt of lighting barely the size of his index finger shot at great speed hitting the bunshin and turning it into a water puddle.

(AN: okay I'm making a skip again to the part when Haku appears to take Zabuza's body)

"This body contain many secrets of the mist I can't allow you to have it"

"Don't worry it's all yours"

"Then I'll take the body and be on my way"

While Kakashi and the hunter-nin were taking Naruto was watching the masked nin and thinking about the situation _"something is off her, like were missing an important fact that's it, I wonder if the others noticed it"_ and without taking his eyes of the newly arrived, he reached for his chakra blade "you shouldn't do rash things you know, it may end up being your and your teammates downfall" hearing the nin the blonde genin eyed his teammates, _"damn s he's right"_ "sorry, but one can never be to careful" " I agree, well thanks for helping me to finish my assignment" and with that the nin banished in a swirl of

Leaves.

As soon as the hunter-nin left with Zabuza's body Naruto run to the pond where Zabuza and Kakashi fought looking for his shuriken _"were is it, were is it…ah! There it is"_ he spotted his weapon on a tree in the far end of the pond the others, watching this began to shout to him "dobe, get back here!" "Come on Naruto baka, we have to hurry!" "Leave it Naruto it's only a weapon" but they shut up and began to stare when Naruto stepped into the water and started to run on it.

"_How is the dobe doing that"_

"_Naruto, but how?"_

"_I can't believe he's actually water walking"_

their trail of thoughts was broken when they saw the blonde coming back with the mentioned weapon in his hand, seeing the shuriken Kakashi couldn't help but to think about that specific projectile _"that shuriken, I've seen it before, I have to ask Naruto how he got it a. l. so… we've"_ and pass out.

"SENSEI!" shouted Sakura

"Quickly, we can take him to my house it's not far from here"

And that's how the group and specially Naruto, got his path crossed with Zabuza and Haku, little they know how their paths, the flow of the mission and their lives it selves were gonna change for better or worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: another chapter finish I'm sorry if it is to short but I'm pretty sure you don't want to read and exact copy of scenes I skipped, besides I wrote rather late and I was tired and now for the polls (yes polls, in plural):

The first one is for Naruto's future nickname the only options I can think of were these:

- Konoha's crimson flash (you'll see why later)

-Konoha's yellow storm

Well if you like any of those vote if you don't suggest one, the only condition is that it has to say or at least implied something with lighting, wind, storm, tempest etc. you get the picture.

**Now for the really important one: if you read the prologue you will noticed I mention some stipulations, I made that paragraph specifically for a reason, that reason is that if I fell like it I could break the arranged marriage and pair Naruto with another girl if the story needed it, but after some thoughts I decided that you should choose which girl he stays with, also know this even if you vote for one that won't stop the rest of the girls from trying (something like "many contestants, one price") also I'm willing to put some ocs and Naruto will stay with only one, also the older generation (Kurenai, Anko, etc) will be excluded from the voting, well here are the options:**

**-Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Ten ten, Temari, Haku, Sasame (appears in some filler episodes in the anime)**

**Also know this each girl will approach the blond in a different way. Finally you have until the third part to vote. **

**Oh yes, please review flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is.**

**Bye. **


	6. training,flashbacks and encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…shit

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura"

'Text'

(AN): authors note

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 6: training, flashbacks and encounters**

After walking about thirty minutes the arrived to their destination, a huge house with two floors "this is my house, it used to be an inn that's why the size, now lets get him inside".

Once inside Tazuna's daughter hurried about trying to help them with Kakashi.

The next day around mid-afternoon Kakashi finally woke up, eying the room he found Sasuke leaned to a wall brooding, Sakura guarding his body, and Naruto folding and unfolding the fumma shuriken from yesterday.

"Yo"

"Kakashi-sensei thank goodness you're okay" "yeah but with the damage I inflicted to Zabuza he should be out of commission for about two weeks so from tomorrow we'll be training or guarding the bridge" "what do you mean sensei, we all saw that hunter-nin kill him"

"It means that hunter-nin was a fake" interrupted Naruto while unfolding his weapon again

"I don't know if you noticed it but she didn't dispose of the body in the spot as the protocol states, also the needle wound Zabuza had were lethal, they just put him in a near-death state" the blond explained while keeping staring at the shuriken folding action.

The others just stood there speechless at the blond genin explanation, Sakura finally snapping out of her stupor finally asked "and exactly how do you know this baka?"

Naruto sighed; it was obvious that to her he was still the dead last "so you still see me in that way Sakura. To answer your questions: the hunter-nins are ordered to deal with the body in the spot to prevent being ambushed and get the body stolen, the main reason for this is because hunter-nins usually work alone, for the other question please Sakura" he says while pointing the senbon holster in his left leg "I am a senbon user as well and in order to use them efficiently one must learn human anatomy, with this knowledge and good aim you can hit pressure points that causes different reactions in the human body like dizziness, vertigo, near-death or even cause death if you know were to hit" after the explanation he unfolded the shuriken again.

Sasuke eyeing the weapon asked, "so what's with the shuriken dobe?" "Yeah Naruto what's that weird shuriken" "its one of my mother's weapons, its used in combination with my bloodline, but to you two its nothing but a regular shuriken" "so where is she?" asked the pink-haired girl while the other genin move to grab the mentioned weapon, seeing this the blond genin folded the weapon, slapped the raven-haired's hand and put the shuriken back in his backpack while answering in a sad tone "she died in labor, these shuriken is one of the things she left me, that's why you Uchiha cannot and will not touch it" he said the last part clearly angry of Sasuke's attempts to get the weapon.

While his team was having this discussion Kakashi was thinking while watching them _"now I remember where I saw that shuriken"_

_Flashback:_

A masked green haired woman approached the corpse of a now dead iwa spy to retrieve her fumma shuriken, then eyeing the group of genins that was staring at her she said while cleaning the blood of her weapon " so this is your famous team Arashi, I must say I'm sadly disappointed, I can't believe that a genius" she said looking at a young Kakashi "an Uchiha" now looking at Obito "and a medic-nin" looking now at Rin "were ambushed by such a low level shinobi in that pathetic excuse for a genjutsu, I really expected more" she finally said in a very obvious teasing tone, obviously trying to infuriate the boys, and for the reaction of the Uchiha, succeeding.

"Dammit woman! You just wait I activate my sharingan then ill show you" shouted the young Uchiha

"Must you always be so loud Obito, keep it down" say the clearly annoyed future copy-nin

"You shut up Kakashi, just wait and see ill show you" "ah shut up what kind of Uchiha are you? You should've activated it years ago" "why you."

"Both of you shut up! Geez you're like babies." Rin interrupted them trying to calm them but clearly annoyed for their behavior.

Seeing that her scheme worked the green haired woman started laughing in a low volume, this was after all a really comical scene, her amusement was however, interrupted by a man's voice she knew too well.

"You can be really evil sometimes Saria" she turned and smiled behind her mask to the owner of the voice before replying "look who's taking Arashi" "do you have any idea how much time its gonna take to shut them up" "maybe you should teach them discipline is not too late" and they continued the talk between laughs and hmps.

Arashi's students, finally ending their bickering they were staring at the two adults until Rin finally spoke up "hmm sensei you know her?" "Something like that Rin".

Kakashi being the genius saw the shuriken in Saria's hand "that's an interesting shuriken, where did you get it?" "It's a family thing and only the members of my clan can use it at its fullest, to you its little more than a hindrance" and with she folded the shuriken put in her back and walked to the corpse while removing his mask "Arashi I'm gonna need your help"

"Sure" and both began making seals, Saria launching her jutsu first.

**Katon: kasumi engo no jutsu (fire release: covering mist technique)**

The future yondaime followed with his own jutsu **raiton: rai tama no jutsu**

This combo of jutsus set the area of fire where the mist was incinerating the body.

"Well that takes care of it"

_End of the flashback._

"_Ill have to ask Naruto about that woman, maybe they are related"_

"Okay now I want you to take the rest of the day, because starting tomorrow we're training"

(AN: I'm skipping (again) the scene between Gateau, Zabuza and Haku because I couldn't modify the scene and I don't feel like writing it the exact way.)

The next day Kakashi took the three genins to the forest nearby "alright today well be climbing trees without hands" and he began climbing a tree using only his feet, after the demonstration he explained everything "now you two get started use this to mark your advances" then he turned to Naruto "since you can do water-walking I can assume you can do this exercise" the blonde nodded "so you have something planned" "actually sensei I do I have some jutsus to practice so if you don't mind I'll be on my way" " sure Naruto go train" and with that the blonde went deeper in the forest and the teacher pull out a familiar orange book and started giggling.

Watching this the pink-haired kunoichi asked his sensei from a branch of the tree "sensei where is naruto going?" the mentioned without moving his gaze on the book replied "to train he already did this exercise so he's gone to do something different".

"_Damn I can't believe that dead last is surpassing me, I'm an Uchiha I'm supposed to be the most powerful"_

After finding a clear area in the woods Naruto proceed to look at his mother's scrolls "okay let's see the first is a c- rank jutsu looks easy enough fuuton**: Daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough)**" for the next couple of hours Naruto practiced the jutsu, thanks to his bloodline it came natural to him, when he got the hang of the jutsu he moved to the next one "now the next one is. A clan jutsu! Even if it is a c- ranked one lets see **uzumaki kaze** **buki gikou:** **tei senbon (uzumaki wind weapon technique: air needle)** okay lets see the explanation here…. ' The idea of this technique is to condensate the air around one's hand and make something tangible to use as a weapon, the needles being the easiest to control and master, the size and denseness of the weapon vary depending on how much chakra is used, even though this technique in particular is really a d-ranked one the reason for its is because some of the clan members have known to struggle for this technique uses…"

"What! One-handed seals! Oh man I hate one-handed seals!" shouted to himself the blond while remembering the horrible and nearly traumatizing training he had to endure in the hands of Mitarashi Anko to learn them.

_Flashback:_

Naruto was heading in direction of the hokage tower to ask for the old man's help once again after he discovered that his clan used one-handed seals, unfortunately for him, the universe (AN: and because I feel like it) decided that today he will suffer, because you see the hokage himself was too busy to help him and it will stay in that way for a while, but the old man have a heart of gold so he find the future genin someone that can teach him the mentioned seals, Naruto of course was exited until he saw that the teacher was Anko, the poor boy shivered, and with good reason he still was recovering from the "new way of training" that Anko used on him.

After a quick explanation from Anko about what are one-handed seals and what they do they were ready to train.

"Aright twelp listen up because this is important, for some seals like dog or hare each hand mold chakra in a different manner and others like horse and tiger it doesn't matter really, now for this exercise I'm gonna tell you first a sequence for your left hand then a sequence for your right hand while you run laps around the training area, oh and don't worry about getting tired you will have all the motivation needed to complete this task" she said with a evil/maniac smirk plastered in his face "and to make sure you don't cheat I brought help" then Neji appeared from behind her, clearly pissed from the prank that the blonde played on him early in that week.

"Hello Neji by the way about that blue-dye prank no hard feelings right? I mean it was a joke besides the dye is off already" "don't worry about that Naruto I'm only here to help you" he said in a tone that betrayed his words.

Soon enough the poor blonde was running for his life being chased by a giant black snake that was trying to make him it's meal, while Anko and Neji were yelling hand seals and watching him every time he got one wrong or took to long to complete a set of seals with either of his hands he was rewarded with an extra kunai or an offensive jutsu.

After that it took Naruto one week to get out of the intensive care wing of the hospital.

_End of flashback._

(AN: from now on the one-handed seals will be known as half seals, and when I use a set of these seals I'll be writing the word half and then the hand that uses it, for example: half left or half right, this for easier understanding.)

Naruto shivered at the memory and looked down to the scroll, whether he wants it or not he have to practice and master that technique for 3 simple reasons: 1. - He already brought the scroll, 2. - If Anko finds out he didn't master it she will have his head, 3. -It was needed, "well lets get this over with, now the seals are"

Half left: hare, dog, and bird.

Half right: ox, boar, and bird.

After practicing the seals for a couple of minutes the blonde decided it was time to use the jutsu for real "okay now or never first with the right" Naruto make the seals and said "**uzumaki kaze** **buki gikou:** **tei senbon**" and a trio of semi-transparent pale-blue needles appeared in his hand "well that was easy" (AN: for visual reference think of Jubei's needles from get backers, only not as shiny, more transparent and not as bulky).

"Now for the left" he made the seals and said the name of the technique again, now the blonde was holding air needles in both hands "well that was easy, better practice just to be safe" he shivered at the thought of going trough Anko's special training again.

Feeling satisfied with the jutsu he decided to take a look at his father's scroll " now lets see, principles and basics of sealing" 'the members of the Kazama clan are expert sealers and for that reason I sense it's important that you son learn to make properly, a seal is a painted symbol then fusing it with the precise amount of chakra for the desired effect. This can be used in paper but some people uses other materials to write in them, or even their bodies, they are a lot of seals, while some of them can be used to enhance physical attributes like speed or strength, others can be used to restrain them, for example there are seals that restrain someone from molding chakra or eats away his stamina or his mental energies, these last types of seals are often used in criminals or shinobis that are sent to prison in order to prevent them from escaping, also being a clan specialty you can seal anything in a scroll without the need of a sealing scroll (AN: in this story a non-Kazama needs a special scroll to seal something in it)'

After reading the explanation and noticing that he can't practice sealing due to the lack of materials for that task he decided to call it a day after all it was getting dark and he didn't want to miss dinner.

Back at the house they began to eat dinner, happily chatting and joking with each other, Tazuna joined them at the table and joined in on the fun. The little boy at the table got frustrated at their goofiness.

"Why are you guys so happy? Its no point how hard you train their will always be someone stronger than you." His mother scolded her son.

"Inari stop." Naruto decided to speak his piece.

"That's why we train, we protect others, I really don't know what happened to you but you need to stop crying and move forward with life."

"Shut Up, You have no idea what I've been through or how much I've suffered!"

And with that, everything went to hell.

"You said you suffered Inari don't be a baby you at least have family do you know what is being hate for something you didn't do or have control of, being rejected by other kids or being beaten up almost every day, being mistreated or even been unable to sleep at night for the fear that someone will try to kill you, being unable to even buy groceries or even walking down the street, or even worse not even have a chance to meet your parents in person, or even claim to be their son without being mocked or beaten up, and you know what's worse Inari, that with counted exceptions all my village is like that with me, its almost a rule to treat me like garbage, so stop crying and grow up"

Inari was frozen in fear and weeping because the scolding, the blonde only got up and excuse himself of the table "sorry Tsunami Chan but I'm not hungry anymore, sensei I'm going out for a while don't wait for me" and with that he got out of the house.

The pink haired girl was feeling guilty the whole time her teammate spoke, why wouldn't she? After all she indeed have treated him like trash and in that moment she realized that she really didn't know him, that she only treated him that way because she didn't want to be "left out" of her group of friends, when she realized that Naruto was leaving she snapped out of her stupor and stand up to follow him, only to be stopped by Kakashi "leave him be Sakura he needs time" and with that said he went to talk to Inari who was just leaving to the upper floor.

(AN: I'm skipping the part when Kakashi speaks with Inari and the part where Tazuna told them about Inari's dad, mainly because this chapter have too many flashbacks)

In the forest one pissed off Naruto was doing the only thing he could come up with, three climbing, running up and down on the largest three he could find while muttering curses under his breath, finally several hours later the exhaust genin stopped and fall asleep in the grass.

After a couple of minutes he woke up in what's look like to be a sewer, after inspecting the surroundings he started to have a feeling of dread and that someone or more accurate something was calling him, following the feeling he found himself in front of a huge gate that was closed with a simple piece of paper with the word seal written on it suddenly a pair of crimson feral eyes opened and looked at him with interest scrutinizing the blond, suddenly a powerful voice spoke.

"**Hmp, you're finally here brat"**

"Where are we"?

"**Hmp you're not very smart if you didn't notice we are in your mind"**

"Then that means you're Kyuubi"

"**So you do have some brain actually, yes I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune"**

"So fuzz ball why am I here"

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT PATHETHIC HUMAN! You're here because you pass out due to the lack of chakra and I had to save your sorry ass"**

"Aww I didn't knew you cared for me"

"**I don't but if you go I go so had to, besides you tapped in my power recently so this meeting was inevitable"**

"So that was the weird feeling when I had that argument with Inari"

"**That weird feeling as you ignorant call it was the beginning of my chakra leaking into your body also now I can start giving you more chakra, because even if you're an idiot you have guts and determination and I respect that, besides I don't want to get killed"**

"Sooooo what's the catch?"

"**Rip the last fifth of that blasted seal that way I can see, hear and feel the same things that you and besides it will give me someone to talk to this place is so damn lonely"**

"Why should I, after all you said yourself if I got angry enough I can tap into your chakra so unless you have another bargain chip ill be on my way"

"**Well there is a couple of things I was planning to give them to you later but I guess its okay now, the firs I can give you is help with your father's bloodline not many knows this but I'm probably the only one alive that ever saw your father use it to its fullest, and the second is elemental proficiency I can help you develop the other elements beside lighting and wind, so do you think that's enough"**

"I can understand the first but why help with the elemental jutsus"

"**Because I'm the spirit of fire, and if I help you then you can move on from pathetic excuse for a Katon jutsu and move to something more suitable for the vessel of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, as for the rest of the elements think of it as a bonus"**

"Is not pathetic, is a support jutsu" but the blonde knew that **Katon: kasumi engo no jutsu **wasn't a real offensive jutsu, sure it was great for setting up traps but he knew the fox in a way right, "fine and when we go back to konoha I'll think of something in return for the proficiency"

"**Fine but for now rip that seal as I told you"**

The blonde did as the demon told him and rip the last part of the seal at which the fox only smirked **"now brace yourself this might sting a little" **"what do you mean by that" an instant later in floor of the sewer screaming in pain, the experience was too much and he passed out.

"**Rest brat you earned it"**

Haku the hunter-nin was now in the forest picking medicinal herbs to help cure Zabuza, and that worried her to no end, after all Zabuza was the strongest man she ever knew besides her father, and the fact that he was left in a state that she actually had to save him it was troubling, and not to mention that the "cute blonde boy" as she likes to call him saw that she actually was there to help Zabuza made the matters worse, while the girls thoughts were wandering about the mentioned genin she actually came across with him, she found him lying on the floor asleep, after inspecting him her eyes went to his left leg where his headband was tied and before she could do anything the boy woke up startling the girl.

"_Wow he's really cute, no dammit I have to stop thinking about that"_ "hello what are you doing here"

Naruto still a little groggy turned around to see a girl staring at him with interest "nothing just training I guess I fell asleep" "you should be more careful or you could catch a cold" "nah I never got sick, besides I didn't know you cared" "hmp maybe I shouldn't, after all I don't even know" the blonde finally really awake noticed the rather pouting face that the black-haired female was making and said "you know you look cute when you do that" the girl after hearing the comment just blushed and thanked the boy.

Remembering the moments before the last comment Haku asked him "why are you training you seem strong" "I want to be even stronger so that I can become the Hokage, and to make people acknowledge me also to protect the people I care about"

"So, you train because of your precious people?" the girl said.

"Huh?" Naruto replied

"When you have people precious to you, you become stronger when you fight for them." The girl explained and Naruto remembered the persons that were precious to him.

"I know what you mean" Haku just smiled at comment to her the boy already left a good impression.

"Then you will be strong" and after finishing picking herbs she left.

After stretching Naruto decided to do some training deciding to test his newly acquired proficiency over the elements, " okay lets start big" and begun a familiar sequence of hand seals boar, horse, tiger and gathering his chakra in his lungs he called the name of the jutsu "** Katon: goukakyu no jutsu** (fire release: grand fireball)" creating a nice sized fireball on his very first try "not bad now lets try a suiton jutsu" and went to a lake nearby, after making the seals he shouted " **Suiton: Kaihodan (Water release: Pressure Cannon)."** This caused a strong jet stream of water is blasted out of the lake and hit a tree near by splintering it "hmm not bad" **"still you should finished the scrolls you brought with you brat" **"Kyuubi where are your voice coming" **"from your head moron, remember what I told you about the seal, now we can talk in your head you just think and I will listen" **_"okay I get it" _and he started studying the last scroll " a defensive jutsu, **fuuton: kaze Tate no jutsu** (wind release: wind shield technique) it said that this jutsu can be modified in the heat of the battle with the uzumaki bloodline now lets try it" and Naruto began practicing the jutsu, after the practicing a couple of hours he got the jutsu, but due to the fact that he still haven't awoken his blood line he couldn't modify it. When he finished he went home, after all it was almost noon, his teammates were slightly worried.

"Where the hell were you and what happened to your face?" asked a concerned Sakura.

"Huh what are you talking about" and he went to check his face in a mirror, noticing that the whiskers in his face had practically disappeared he asked the fox _"what happened" _**"the seal"** was his only replied.

(AN: I'm skipping until naruto helps Inari because this is a way too long chapter)

And after helping the boy and his mother the genin hurried to the bridge, not really realizing what forces this will disturb.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: okay another chapter, I have to tell you this was a really long one and its possible I never do one this long ever again, and finally I forgot to put Kin in the poll as well, sorry my bad, also I had a request for an oc that will appear in later chapters and since it was my fault I'm expanding the time limit to vote for the pairing to after the Tsunade retrieval mission.

Also the votes right now are looking like this:

Oc.- 1

Temari.- 2

Haku.- 2

Ino.- 2

Ten-Ten.- 1

Sasame. - 1

So see you around and please review flames however are not accepted.


	7. bridge battle

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…damn

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: apparently during the voting some people mentioned that I make this a harem story, right now I'm not so sure about that but maybe if more people want it, maybe if you give a way to "legitimate" that sort of thing in this story besides polygamy (because if you noticed Arashi had only ONE WIFE) maybe it can be done. Aside from that is great to know that you like my story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER7: bridge battle, the Kazama bloodline awakens**

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the bridge hoping that he wasn't too late, when he finally reached the bridge it looked covered in an abnormal mist what only brought a single thought in the blonde's mind _"Zabuza, dammit I have to find Sakura"_ and with that thought the went deeper into the mist.

Sakura was starting to panic as the situation worsen at every second, for starters her beloved teammate was trapped in what appears to be a dome of ice mirrors, not only that but also Zabuza brought extra help the chunnins that Naruto and Sasuke defeated at the beginning of the journey plus a couple of what seems to be missing iwa-nins, even though all four were taken care by Kakashi he couldn't finish them because the intervention of Zabuza, earning the copy nin a rather ugly looking injury in the shoulder, and when she thought that there was no way that things could get any worse the mist began to get thicker and before she lost sight of her opponents she could clearly see how three of them begun to stand up before she was unable to see anything . Now there she was waiting for a certain attack that could come from anywhere, out numbered tree to one, cut off from her allies and guarding a man who probably couldn't run away even if he tried.

"Heh it seems that the little ninja is alone," said the iwa-nin with a mocking voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Yesss, maybe we" started one of the brothers while advancing towards Sakura.

"Should accompany her" finished his brother, and the tree Nins started charging.

What started with a slow and careful walk now turned to be a full charge with the iwa-nin ahead of the mist-nin with his right hand raised with a kunai with the intention of ending the poor girl's life, Sakura doing the only thing she could do brace for impact hoping that the shinobi wouldn't kill her, just when the iwa nin was about to deliver the fatal blow a black blur appeared in front of him and kneed him in the face sending him flying a couple of meters towards the brothers who just kept advancing with their chain full extended. Just as Naruto put foot on land began making seals and released the technique **fuuton: Daitoppa **sending the mist nins flying nearly throwing them overboard if it wasn't for the chain that got stuck in the unfinished bridge the nins would have been killed.

In the moment that the nin brother flew the rock nin was standing up looking really pissed "stupid brat, get the hell out of here, I'll deal with you later after I finished with that girl" "like I'm gonna let you touch her" at this comment Sakura blushed _"after the way I treated him he still defends me? Why?"_ "I say move out of the way brat" "hell no!" "Fine then it looks like" he said while taking out of his back a pair of gloves that had tree long claws each one above the knuckles "I'll have to get rid of you, pest" and charged towards the blonde.

After a couple of minutes it was clearly that the rock nin had the upper hand, even thought they had similar speed the rock nin was clearly dominating the match with the use of his longer reach and his claws that for the way he move them, clearly know how to use them, and every time naruto tried to take distance to launch a jutsu the nin responded launching volleys of kunai and shuriken breaking down the attack and running towards him to get in striking distance and began trying to kill the genin again.

Naruto was starting to get pissed, it didn't matter what he tried he just couldn't get an opening between the attacks his foe was launching and this was problematic, _"damn this is bad, I just need one open, only one open" _the blonde was thinking while dodging the iwa-nin's vicious attack, after all his style depended on speed and since he didn't have the advantage he needed, so he decided to ask for some advice.

Meanwhile in Naruto's soul Kyuubi was watching the fight until he noticed that something was starting in his vessel's body and couldn't help but chuckle to himself **_"so its starting now heh? It will happen soon enough"_** but his rail of thoughts was broken by a certain genin mentally shouting.

"_Fuzz ball! Oi fuzz ball, I need help here" _**"so want me to go out and fight"** replied the fox with a sarcastic tone _"no but what about and advice or some words of encouragement something, anything"_ **"mmmm, fine first focus in what you need to do then do it" **_"huh what the hell does that mean" _**"you can be a real idiot sometimes, it means if you need to be faster focus on that tough, believe it and use it like you really mean it" **_"you're crazy" _**"then tell me how are things going with your method, besides I am a millennial old demon, I know what I'm doing so shut up and do as I say" **_"stupid fox"_.

After the discussion naruto decided to try what the fox said and repeating in his head like a mantra what he needed to do _"I need to be faster, I need to be faster, I need to be faster, I need to be faster"_ the blonde didn't notice that he was getting slowly getting faster "dammit brat stand still" _"I need to faster, I need to be faster, I need to be faster, I need to be faster"_, he kept repeating until something really weird happened to him.

Everything around him seemed to move in a slower motion and he felt different, faster stronger and more powerful, then he turned to face his foe, his movements were now going slightly slower as he was trying to stab the blonde in the stomach with his claws, naruto now was fast enough to dodge the strike turning to his left, then the rock nin tried an horizontal strike, only to have the blonde ducking under his arm.

Upper strikes, downwards, horizontal and vertical swings, kicks, weapons, the iwa nin tried everything and he wasn't able to land a single hit on the kid and he was starting to get desperate and tired his movements started becoming more predictable and sluggish and he knew that if he didn't do something fast the blonde will defeat him.

Even thought naruto was still trying to figure out what was happening it was rather natural to him, but in his teammate's point of view it was a whole different story, the only thing Sakura was seeing was a desperate nin trying to hit with everything he got a black and yellow blur that was her teammate _"naruto just how much are holding back and why? We are your teammates you could've trusted us" _"do you really think that?" _"But of course why won't he trusted us" _"think about it, do you really think after the way both Sasuke-kun and you treated him, he would told you his secrets, you heard last night how is his life" _"huh? What does that have to do with anything?" _inner Sakura just shook her head, her outer self could be so innocent and oblivious sometimes and in this case is going to have a rough wake up call "it has everything to do, you were among the ones that shunned him, mistreated him, and put him down without even bothering to know him just because everybody else did it, so he just came to the conclusion that you and Sasuke-kun couldn't be trusted, besides I'm pretty sure that he didn't wanted to be in this team" _"but why" _"I already told you besides if it wasn't for him you would be dead, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't even be a ninja" each word stung Sakura deeper and deeper, there were all right as much as it pains her to admit it, while she was swallowing in her thoughts she didn't notice that the fourth nin was making his way to her.

Naruto still adjusting to his new speed when he noticed the other iwa shinobi sprinting towards his female teammate _"shit! I got to finish this fast"_ "hey brat put attention I'm your opponent", the other nin was starting to get close to the kunoichi and she was oblivious when the blonde found an opening in his opponents defenses _"this is going to tricky, if this goes wrong the three of us are dead"_, then his opponent made a vertical swing he find an opportunity and took it, he launched a punch with his right hand making the shinobi bend towards him, then he made a back flip hitting the nin in the jaw with both feet, but instead of finishing the move while he was in a handstand position he pushed all his chakra to his hands and launched himself towards his opponents chest and used him as spring board to launch himself towards his endangered teammate sending his improvised spring board to the ground, while sailing trough the air naruto reached for three senbon needles from his holster and aimed to the nin that threatened Sakura, he carefully took aim and fired the projectiles hitting the nin in both arms and just above the pelvic area stopping him just a few steps away from Sakura, "I've paralyzed both arms and legs, don't worry its just a temporal thing" and after knocking out the nin he turned his attention towards the girl, "are you okay Sakura" the mentioned only nodded and studied his teammate, now the changes in his appearance were obvious, but what make her really jump in surprise were his eyes.

They were now a slightly shade of azure blue with little yellow lightings coming from his pupils moving in an irregular pattern in the lower left corner of his iris, to her it was shocking to say the least, those eyes seemed mythical, it was impossible to describe what feeling they produce in her, but before she could say anything she noticed a figure making his way towards him with a kunai raised "NARUTO BEHIND YOU!"

The blonde didn't think he just reacted by pure reflex, reaching his chakra blade he activated it and delivered a stab in the middle of his chest before the nin was able to strike him down, the iwa-nin just stood there speechless, staring at blade that was stuck in his chest, then he stared at the blonde for a couple of seconds and then he fell on the floor lifeless, Naruto just took his first life.

He just stood there, shaking for a reason he didn't quite understood, even if he did it to protect his life, he still killed someone, and it was so easy he just drop in the floor, just like that, then he felt a sympathetic hand in his shoulder, it was Sakura, that seeing his teammate's problems was trying to comfort him, "it's okay you were just protecting yourself" "but still" and then when Sakura was about to ask him about his eyes they heard his teammate's scream.

"Sakura guard the old man I'll go help him" and with that he took off without give a chance to reply.

-------------------------

Even thought Sasuke activated the sharingan he could only dodge now that the girl made a lucky shot and filled both his arms with senbon, and that situation frustrated him to no end he was an Uchiha for god's sake, an Uchiha, and if he didn't find a way to counter those needles he was a goner and he knew it.

Haku on the other hand was doing great, since she manage blindside and paralyze both of the genin's arms she could attack now at free will, sure she had to say this for Sasuke, this was one tough match especially after Sasuke activated his sharingan, and to be fair Sasuke tried everything, from ninjutsu to weapons but in the end Haku got the upper hand and that's how we get to this situation.

"_He's getting tired, finally" _ "I have to hand to you this was a tough battle but now is over" and started moving trough he mirrors at greater speed trying to get him unguarded, Sasuke was following her every movement well aware of what will happen if he missed her moves, but it was getting difficult by the second, the instant she found a hole she launched three needles aiming to his neck _"its over" "dammit, I can't loose now I have to kill my brother"_

Naruto was reaching the ice dome when he sees a strange blur shot needles at his teammate, reaching for his shurikens and his senbon needles he launched the star towards the blur and the needles in an attempt to stop the attack and succeeding in stopping the attack and entering the dome to help his teammate.

"Dobe why did you come in" "it seemed that you needed help" "from you" answered the raven haired genin " yes, from me now shut up and lets finish this", seeing her recently discovered crush or "the cute blonde boy" as she calls him enter the battle _"what is he doing here I wanted to talk with him one more time, but now it doesn't matter I have to defeat him and help Zabuza-san"_ and with steeled herself and said before entering a mirror "it does not make a difference".

After the battle restarted the only thing that the genins were able to do is dodge, even now and then Naruto tried to destroy the mirrors using shadow clones or raiton jutsus, or Sasuke trying to burn Haku with little to none success for both of them, but luckily thanks to their bloodline limits the could dodge or block the projectiles easily.

Even though Naruto's horaigan accelerated his body and reflexes allowing him to see Haku move trough the dome he still couldn't predict her movements like Sasuke did and eventually the girl found a pocket in the blonde's defenses and launched her projectiles _"it's over now"_ naruto only noticed them when Sasuke stepped in front of the needles and received them.

(AN: now I'm skipping the part when Sasuke "dies" and go to the part when naruto begins his transformation)

He just stood there watching his teammate's body, why? He couldn't understand it, it's like they were friends, when suddenly an unknown rage took over him.

While in the Kyuubi's cage something was stirring in the demon's body, something old and nearly extinct, it glowed and started spreading trough its body slowly bringing back madness that should died when he was sealed many years ago, when the process ended his fur was more darker almost black and his eyes were dark with red slits in them, bearing a maniacal grin that would kill anything that was weak minded or way to good he just said with a voice filled of evilness and malice **"KILL HER, KILL HER"** and send a wave of chakra to his vessel.

She just killed someone and he was getting angrier by the second, when he felt a powerful and feral feeling overwhelming him telling him to kill her that she had to die for what she had done, he wanted her blood, and he was gonna get it.

Haku was terrified, in front of her wasn't the blonde kid she liked, whatever this thing was it was something ancient and powerful, that frightens and demanded respect from her, something that could very well flatten mountains and create tsunamis, a power that right now could squash her like a bug, and all that power, all that rage was directed towards her.

And he said with a voice that sounded more if a growl **"I'LL KILL YOU"** and charged at blinding speed towards her.

Haku was currently moving trough her mirrors trying to blindside the genin while thinking _"this is bad if I don't defeat him Zabuza-san will be in trouble" _and she moved to upper mirror and shot herself towards the blonde trying to impale him with a pair of needles in the back, at this the blonde got on all fours like an animal and jumped to the right while spinning in mid air, when he landed he quickly propelled himself with his right fist ready and when he was in range he launched a chakra enforced punch that she narrowly dodged leaving a fist mark in the floor, but before she could get away he launched a claw swipe with his left hand leaving scratching marks on Haku's mask.

From that point everything move too quickly, the hunter-nin doing her best to dodge the relentless assault while the main reason she was alive was that her opponent right now didn't care for technique but only to cause as much damage as possible and just when she was about to enter a mirror a blur appeared and punched her right in the face sending her trough the mirror right into the area where Kakashi was ready to kill Zabuza after immobilizing him.

"It's over Zabuza surrender" before he could reply both saw Haku fly towards them and hit the pavement loosing the mask in the process as she stood up she could see a figure jumping to her with his fist raised _"I guess this is it"_ she closed her eyes and braced for impact. Naruto regained control in the last minute and only poked her cheek.

Zabuza eyed newly arrived and what he saw surprised him, the kid was miniature copy of the yondaime, then he looked straight in to his eyes and he was stunned at what he saw, the horaigan was active in all its glory _"so the rumors were wrong and the brat was alive, but why it was hidden from us…but of course"_

_Flashback:_

"If something ever happens to me my son will have my wife's surname

_End of the flashback._

After a smirk he returned his gaze to Kakashi "I surrender" the copy-nin looked deadpanned "what" "are stupid I said I surrender" "why" "because I found something important, also I don't think the bastard is going to pay me" and he moved his head towards a little army moving towards them lead by gateau.

(AN: I'm skipping the scene when gateau dies because the only real difference is that Zabuza and Haku survives)

"Now that the treat is over you can finish the bridge" said the leaf jounin after releasing Zabuza and pulled out his icha icha paradise book "so what are you two gonna do now" "stay here for a while, after all its better than doing nothing and besides there is something interesting here" the kiri-nin said while eyeing naruto, then turning to Haku "for more than one reason" "fine" said Kakashi in a bored tone.

"That's a good thing to hear," said the blonde before passing out due to the exhaustion

And with that all of them returned to the village after waking up Sasuke who was really pissed for getting beaten and for getting Sakura hanging of his neck like he was dying and she was the only thing that kept him from going to the other side.

And with that one adventure finished and the beginning of many more, both for Naruto and everybody around him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: it took me a lot of time to update and before you start flaming me or making reclamations about Zabuza there is a reason for my madness that I will reveal in later chapters, also I'm in the need to explain the note up in the beginning of the chapter: the reason is that almost four of the girls (five if you count the oc) are strong, determined persons that take their roles as kunoichis seriously, also they seemed the type of person that keeps going until they get what they wanted, and I'm sure they are not likely to share something like naruto with someone else, so that's why I'm asking for really good and valid reason to make this story an harem, also know this, in the next chapter I'll start limiting the blonde's power to avoid making him super powered, you can put an opinion on this as well, also even if I hate Sasuke I will give him his moments of glory, the same goes for Kakashi and Sakura, thanks to Lord Kenshin Himura for pointing this I will start to fix it in the next chapter.

**NOW FOR THE VOTING:**

**HINATA: 1**

**SASAME: 1**

**OC: 2**

**TEMARI: 5**

**HAKU: 12**

**INO: 5**

**TEN-TEN: 5**

Well that's it for now please review flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is.


	8. aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…shit

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura" or something remarkable

'Text'

(AN): authors note

AN: aright I'm going to have to seriously tweak, twist and bend the mist nins story in order to make it fit into mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 8: aftermath**

Currently the odd group was returning to the house after the success of the mission while being cheered by the population of wave for getting rid of gato, while Kakashi was eyeing the demon of the mist, he wanted to know the reason that make him stay after all he suspected it had something to do with the sudden change in naruto.

"So what was again the reason you're staying" asked the copy Nin "I didn't told you but you must be really lucky to get to train him" "who, Sasuke not really I'm the only one that was able to train him" at this Zabuza only smirked at the comment " so the old man didn't told you" "told me what?" "I'm not going to tell you that, but know this, the brat is more than you can imagine" _"what the hell is that supposed to mean"._

Then seeing the book that Kakashi was reading he asked " hey did you have another of those" the leaf nin replied by handing another orange book, soon after Zabuza started reading he let out a perverted giggle.

Watching her mentor read the book that Kakashi give to Zabuza Haku did the only thing she was able to, she sighed and shook her head in disapproval _"are all men perverts?"_ then she moved her glance towards The unconscious blonde in the shoulders of her mentor, to her even unconscious he was looking good as ever, sure he went berserk in the battle with her but he didn't kill her when he had the chance but he didn't, that also troubles her, what type of power was that? Also is that ability so dangerous to the user as well, she didn't know but she was determined to know the blonde better.

Sakura watched how the new girl looked at Naruto and she was for the lack of a better word angry, not only with Haku for nearly killing Sasuke, but with herself because after all the things that happened she couldn't even be helpful in the least she had to be saved twice and she didn't even really know her teammates, Sasuke was more than meets the eye and Naruto was no idiot, he proved that today, right now she was having a conversation with her inner self, the topic: the blonde.

"_Even if you're right I can't believe how strong he is" _"well believe it, besides you should apologize to him" _"why" _"because he just saved your life besides he already prove that you really don't know him" _"but he probably doesn't want to see me" _"because the way you treated him in the past but lucky for you naruto is the type of person that forgives nearly everything, specially when it comes to girls so just go there and apologize sincerely" _"then what?" _"Then you can have a clean start with him, you can actually get to know him for a change " _"I guess you're right"_ in that moment Sakura took a decision, she was determined to know her teammate, really know him.

Uchiha Sasuke was angry… forget it he was pissed, the dobe defeated the girl that was making him look like an amateur, also naruto develop a sudden burst of speed and power in the middle of the battle, and finally he was obviously holding back, why he was holding back he didn't know but he intended to find out one way or the other.

After they reached the house Kakashi asked both mist-nins "how did you ended up in here"

"Why did you want to know that" "I have my reasons" _"maybe I can figure out the reason you are staying" _Zabuza shrugged but agreed "fine, but there is something you should know" and with that he called Haku who was currently watching the unconscious genin.

"Now maybe you should introduce yourself properly Haku" said Zabuza with a smirk that was hidden by his mask made of bandages "Zabuza-san are you sure" the shinobi nodded "okay then my name is Momochi Haku is nice to meet you" and bowed respectfully.

The leaf nins along with Naruto who woke up just in time to hear the last part were deadpanned and they say the only thing they could think of "WHAT?" regaining control Sakura asked "so you're his daughter" Zabuza answered before she could reply " no she's my niece" at this Kakashi added his opinion "but the only other Momochi in kiri is" then his eye widen in realization "so you guessed it, she is the daughter of Momochi Shin my big brother and the current mizukage"

"But if she's the mizukage´s daughter shouldn't she supposed to be in kiri or at least with who knows with how many bodyguards" the demon of the mist eyed the pink haired girl before replying "have you ever heard of the civil war that broke in kiri years ago, no? It doesn't surprise me, in that war many clan fought as a result the bloodlines and clan's abilities were used as a result the people both civilian and shinobi alike despised these clans and tried to exterminate them and they nearly accomplished it, except for a few survivors one of them was Haku's mother, then she met my brother and after she fell in love with him she told him her secret, to my brother however it didn't mattered, to him it mattered that he loved her so they got married and soon after that he became the mizukage and I took his post in the seven swordsman of the mist, after my brother took the seat as the leader of the village he started changing little by little the barbaric traditions that gave us the name of bloody mist and one way to force the council to do it was having a powerful village as an ally" then Kakashi interrupted "the peace treaty with konoha" "so you're catching on, yes, the treaty was originally though to keep our enemies at bay during the time we need to recover but another more secret part of that agreement was made to gain the alliance of one, if not the most powerful clan in konoha to our own clan, this to force the council to agree to change the training methods in the village, sure the agreement was set it will take some time before its fulfilled" at this Sasuke said " you're lying I never heard of any agreement with an outside clan" "you give your clan to much credit, but don't worry is not the hyuugas either, my brother hates stuck up bastards, this clan was supposedly wiped out in the attack of the kyuubi" in this part Naruto lowered his head and clutched his knees, no one noticed except Haku, while Zabuza continued narrating the story "this clan was really powerful they were masters of lighting and sealing and their speed was nothing short of godly" then he turned to see Kakashi "you should know you were trained by his last official member".

Suddenly to Kakashi everything made sense, the physical resemblance, the fighting style he used, the chakra weapon that belonged to his master and only he could use, and the raiton jutsus, all the pieces to the puzzle started to come together and he was having a mixture of feelings, first was hope but it turned quickly into anger, towards the hokage for not telling him, towards the village for treat him that way and towards himself for treating him like that, but maybe now he will be able to set things right.

Zabuza then continued his story "of course the council won't back down without a fight and even tried to kill Kiko (AN: Haku's mother, I don't know her name, so bear with it okay?) While she was expecting Haku, after she was born they found out that the fourth was death but they wanted to make an example of my brother, but nobody was dumb enough to try and kill a kage so the went for the next best thing, his seven year old daughter and his wife, they sent assassins to kill both, killing only my brother's wife, Haku only saved herself because a sudden burst of power from her bloodline but the damage was done after realizing that the council won't stop Shin and I decided that it was better for her to leave and we will only go back when things got settled" and as if cue the demon brothers entered the house followed by tow jounin from mist, one of them spoke up "Momochi Zabuza and company the mizukage send us to deliver these" and he pulled a special scroll from his vest and unsealing it he revealed a wooden box "the delivery is completed now we are leaving" and with that they disappeared.

Then Zabuza opened the crate and widened his eyes at the content, inside the box were four new mist forehead bands, turning to Haku he said "looks like were going home" at this the girl didn't know how to feel for one she wanted to go back to mist and see her father again, and on the other hand she wanted to know Naruto better and like Zabuza was reading her mind he spoke up "but don't worry were staying here for a while" "also Kakashi I need to speak with you, now all of you go to bed" said the demon of the mist in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Once the genins go Zabuza spoke "don't tell anyone about him" "why not" "because if the word gets to rock his life will be in danger, that's why his father ordered that if something happened to him his son was to be named Uzumaki" "I guess you're right" "also there is another thing"…

The next morning the four genin reunited in front of Kakashi and Zabuza, the first spoke up "okay since were going to be in wave for another two weeks and Zabuza here agreed to help train you" after these words the group went to the woods where team seven practiced the last time "now we are going to split the teams Sasuke and Sakura with me and Naruto and Haku with Zabuza" at this Sakura squealed of joy while Sasuke groaned exasperated.

With Kakashi:

"Aright Sakura here take this and channel chakra into it" he handed a piece of paper to Sakura "sensei what for?" "To now the elemental nature of your chakra, that way I'll know what to teach you" after a couple of seconds the paper was soaked "so the nature of your chakra is water I have some suiton jutsus I can teach you but you don't have enough chakra so I recommend you to run up and down that tree over there for a while, also we need to improve your stamina so we'll be sparring to improve your taijutsu, now get going" then he turned to his other student "now Sasuke you're a special case because your sharingan is not normal" "what's that supposed to mean" "when a Uchiha awakens it there is only one tomoe in both eyes, but in your case Sasuke you have one in your left eye and two in your right eye, you are basically between the first and the second level, this means that you can now copy jutsus but it won't be so easy to master them" then he turned and walked towards a stump and signaled Sasuke to come closer "now I want you to activate your sharingan and focus on the hand-seals, this jutsu is specially deadly in the hands of any Uchiha " Sasuke did as told and signaled his sensei to start as he watched Kakashi make seals he was repeating them until it hit him_ "snake, dragon, hare, tiger, wait how did Kakashi knows this, it must be a mistake" _then he heard his sensei shout the name of the jutsu and knew it wasn't some mistake **Katon: ryuuka no jutsu**(fire release: dragon fire technique) then he saw a wall of flames erupt from Kakashi's mouth and a wide fire beam come out of the flames and strike the stump leaving it black and scorched, then he realized two things, one that jutsu in particular was really powerful and he must master it, two, that his sensei must have pulled down his mask in order to use that technique! He quickly turned around, he was about to find out one of the most guarded secrets in leaf, only to find that his sensei has already put his mask on, _"how the hell he did that it didn't took me more than just an instant to turn, well it doesn't matter I will see it eventually" _(AN: yeah right).

"Okay Sasuke practice it until you get it right ill go and help Sakura, I'll be back when you finish" and with that he made a shadow clone and "poofed" to where Sakura was.

Sakura was panting in the ground exhausted and she just ran the tree five times, in that moment she realized that she really needed help if not she just be hindrance again, and as if signaled Kakashi appeared " you still have along way to go and we haven't even started, here eat this" and he handed her a soldier pill "now lets spar come with everything you got Sakura" and the girl charged at his sensei.

With Zabuza:

The demon of the mist took the kids entrusted to him to the area where Naruto tried his suiton jutsu, when they arrived the turned to see naruto "aright kid turn them on" at this the blonde give him a quizzical look "turn on what?" Zabuza looked at him deadpanned "your chakra weights, just pump chakra into your clothes all of them, and you'll se the difference" naruto did as told and a second later he hit the ground with aloud "thud" "now you and Haku will run 50 laps while jumping on the trees if any of you fall I'll add 15 extra laps, now put this on and pour chakra into them Haku" he said while pulling a vest from a sealed scroll, Haku did as told and she felt being pulled to the ground " now get going, there is still a lot to do when you come back" Naruto stand up while muttering under his breath the words sadist, bloody murder and slave driver, at this Zabuza only smirked "flattery won't get you anywhere, now go " and with that said the pair went into the trees and took off.

Naruto was really struggling to keep up with Haku as the weights proved to be a little too much, sure when he trained with lee and gai he also wore weights but never to this extent and he stopped using them when the old man gave him his new outfit and told him he won't be needing weights as a direct result he wasn't used to have weights and if he release them he ran into the risk that Kyuubi started ranting again about needing a suitable vessel.

Haku was just a little ahead of the blond struggling with the extra weight as well while taking glances to her new found crush, but not because she was the type of girl that looks the boy she likes from a fair distance, no, she was beyond that, she did this because if she misses one step she runs the risk of breaking her neck, Kyuubi of course noticed this.

The mentioned fox was talking to his vessel **"nice going kit, first that girl from the academy and now her, not bad, not bad at all" **_"what the hell are talking about fuzz ball" _**"so you're still as dense as ever, I can't believe you're still alive, but don't worry you'll see soon enough" **"stupid fox".

Back to Kakashi:

"Just as I suspected you're going to need seriously training before I can teach you anything beyond genjutsu, get up now I'm going to teach you something" he said to a nearly passed-out Sakura " now I'm going to show you a low level genjutsu **Magen: Narakumi no jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: Vision of Hell)" then he did the most stupid thing he could ever do, he let Sakura practice genjutsu on him and because he thought she wouldn't be able of using it so soon he didn't bother to reveal his sharingan, as a result he took the full effect of the attack and was assaulted of images of his team burning all his icha-icha paradise books while laughing at his despair, so the next thing Sakura saw was his sensei in fetal position weeping, then Kakashi decided that he saw enough left a shadow clone with her to practice and went to look for Sasuke.

After a couple of hours Sasuke had manage to get the jutsu mastered in some level, he got the fire stream but he still wastes too much chakra but aside that fact he was glad, he could do a powerful jutsu now, he was one step closer to his goal. Not long after that his sensei reappeared in a cloud of smoke as the clone dispelled himself "now that you manage to get the jutsu down I'm teaching you the reason why its deadly in the hands of an Uchiha" then he pulled from his weapon pouch several shuriken that had mono-wire tied up in them and after uncovering his sharingan he tossed them towards the stump using the wire to control its movements and make them wrap around the stump then Kakashi pulled the strings in his hands tying an invisible foe to the stump then he make the seals for the jutsu that Sasuke was practicing moments ago and a large more concentrated streams of fire ran trough the wires and hit the stump, but the attack was more powerful this time, powerful enough to go trough the stump to the other side before turning to ash "**sharingan Sofushasan no Tachi** (sharingan Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades)" Kakashi simply said "the idea here besides using your eyes to manipulate the blades is make the wires wrap around every vital spot of your opponent's body to inflict maximum damage, as you noticed the jutsu I taught you early increases its power when used with this technique, now you try it"

With Zabuza:

"Alright even if it took you a long time you two are finally back, now you two attack me with everything you got" at this both genins charged.

Ten minutes later:

"Okay now I see the areas where you need improvement, first you Haku your techniques are as good as ever, but you need to come up with new ones also you seriously need more chakra, and you brat need to get faster, now I'll make a training regimen I want you to follow for both of you and if I ever hear a but from you you'll be sorry" then he told them what training they'll be doing aside from what Kakashi gave them of course Naruto tried to complain and true to his word Zabuza doubled his training.

During the time the first week that Haku and Naruto trained together they grew closer to each other, for the blonde he was happy to find a girl that doesn't see him as an idiot and someone to who he can be just Naruto, not the baka or the dobe, just him, as for Haku she was happy that she was right about him, he was a person that gave everything to help the ones he cared for, that he was reliable and trustworthy, and most of all he will never let anything happen to his precious people, the fact that he was good looking also helped.

Time skip:

The second week Naruto and Haku were training with Kakashi, the idea was teach both of them as much as possible, Kakashi seeing his new students for a moment decided what he will be teaching them, finally he spoke "okay now Haku come with me, Naruto meanwhile go and do Zabuza's routine"

Kakashi took the girl to the lake nearby "okay Haku this is one of Zabuza's techniques, I'm sure you can benefit from it thanks to your bloodline, besides I don't think he'll mind" the girl nodded eager to learn one if his uncle's jutsus.

"Good now watch carefully" and begun making seals, when he finished he said **mizu bunshin** (mist clone) and from the lake four clones appeared, Haku was amazed and exited, she always wanted a technique like that one. Kakashi proceeded to explain the theory behind these bunshin's chakra and showed her the necessary seals "okay Haku practice until you can make at least six or more" and with that he went to look for his student who just ended his routine.

"Aright Naruto these is a c-ranked jutsu and it can be useful to speed specialists" and he made seals and said while pulling down his mask **Katon: housenka no jutsu** (mythical phoenix flame technique) as soon as he finished saying the name he launched several fist-sized fireballs "the important thing about this jutsu is that the user can control the number of fireballs, their trajectory and the pattern depending the amount of control and chakra you put in the jutsu, now practice for a while" "sensei this is a great jutsu but why don't you teach me a kick ass jutsu" "because I need to see in what level you are now, start and later I'll teach you other jutsu" needless to say the blonde started practicing harder.

With Zabuza:

After some thought the mist-nin decided what to do with his temporary pupils "okay you there" turning towards Sakura "Kakashi told me about your stamina problem, so for starters I want you make 200 punches with each hand, 200 kicks with each leg, 300 push-ups and 300 squats, then you have a half-hour break then run 15 laps and if you even think of protesting I'll double your training, ask Naruto if you don't believe me" Sakura was about to protest but decided not to risk it.

Then he turned towards Sasuke "okay these technique should be useful for you, besides I'm not going to teach you my better jutsus" and he made some **mizu bunshin **and explained the theory behind them "now brat master these and I might teach you something different, fail and you will be doing chakra exercises for the rest of the week, and you over there start moving you're not even halfway there" said to nearly dead Sakura.

With Kakashi:

After a couple of hours Kakashi checked on his students "okay Haku now that you seem to master it I need to think what to teach you next, right now go and do Zabuza's routine" Kakashi said seeing that the girl just created 10 clones she just nodded in response and do as ordered, then he went to see Naruto's advance and to his surprise he was already dominated the jutsu and nearly master it "okay Naruto that's enough now come her I'll show you an B-rank raiton jutsu" and he began making seals tiger, boar, snake, rat, ox, ram, ape then he extended his left hand while using his right hand to hold his left arm he said **raiton: konkisen no jutsu**(lighting release: energy beam) as soon as he finished the phrase a electric-blue beam slightly more large than his arm shot out of his hand while two yellow beams circle it, the attack hit a tree nearby and you could clearly see the electricity running in the tree "okay Naruto to do this jutsu concentrate your chakra in your arm and when it's a good amount release it, this jutsu doesn't need that much control, but it does need a lot of chakra" and left him to practice.

That night back at the house Naruto was in the roof thinking about his life and his not so new objective when Sakura came from behind and spoke "Naruto can I talk to you for a moment" after recovering from the surprise he answered "sure Sakura what is it" "I want to said I'm sorry for the way I treated you all these years, and I wish to know you" "well Sakura you already know me" "no really know you" "okay but don't worry about the apology its okay, but tell me how's training going" "sensei said I don't have enough chakra to even teach me a single jutsu, I hate being so weak and useless" "you're not useless and the weak part we can solve, now come" he said carrying Sakura bridal style and jumping of the roof oblivious of slight blush on her cheeks and went towards the lake he found inside the forest after reaching their destination "now I'm showing you a chakra exercise: water walking, also a suiton jutsu" after that he explained both the exercise and the jutsu "now do both until you master them, think of it as a first step towards getting stronger" "arigatou Naruto" "nah don't mention it".

Soon the rest of the week passed and it was time to leave.

(AN: I'm skipping the scene of the bridge because I don't remember it clearly)

reaching the point were the two groups will have to inevitably separate in order to get to their respective destinations Zabuza decided to speak "aright brats, it was nice and you're not half bad but you're still too weak and have a long way to go, all of you"

Haku then spoke up in a rather sad tone "I guess this is good bye then" she was about to turn around when the object of her crush spoke up "wait Haku-Chan" and got closer to her face slowly

"mmmm Naruto-kun what are you doing" said the female while blushing at Naruto's closeness and getting closer by the second, right now he was four inches away from her face.

"feh dobe what are you thinking" said Sasuke.

3 inches

"brat"

"Naruto" said Kakashi

2 inches

Sakura didn't said a word but inner Sakura was fuming "Naruto you idiot what the hell are you doing"

1 inch

then he suddenly stop and for a moment that seemed to last forever he stared at her eyes, suddenly he just gave her a grin and pulled the bun in her head letting her black hair falls down cascading in her back, "sorry Haku-Chan but you look better this way" and went back to his team.

"Naruto-kun do you like girls with long hair" asked the blushing and flustered Haku

"well yeah, and I told you look better this way" this caused that Haku blushed more.

In that moment the demon of the mist was thinking _"now she'll never cut her hair" _"aright if that's over we have to go"

After separating and going their ways for an hour Zabuza was eyeing his niece, who still had a little blush in her cheeks and decided to speak his mind "that brat get to you didn't he"

"he's special Zabuza-san"

"but do you like him Haku"

"yes I do, why Zabuza-san"

Zabuza decided it was time to let her know the why of the question "because my dear Haku it will be rather difficult to be with your future husband if you don't at least like him"

That was too much for Haku, with a loud "thud" she passed out and hit the floor while a laughing Zabuza watched his niece reaction.

And with that both groups parted away ignoring that soon they'll be seeing each other again

Soon enough.

---------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

AN: another chapter made, first I'm sorry that took me so long but I had writer block second I know there is a filler chapter but it was needed, now many said good reasons so harem is officially part of the poll now for the rules:

1)there will be only 4 girls (the tree that have more votes) and I'll be picking randomly the 4°th

2)when vote for harem please also vote for the girl you want in it example: harem/Haku

3) no older women (Anko, Kurenai, Hana, etc.)

also for the guy that said that he was the last of the Uzumaki I have a surprise but if anyone is interested said it in your review or leave a message and I'll answer questions, now for the poll:

**HINATA: 2**

**SASAME: 1**

**OC: 2**

**TEMARI: 6**

**HAKU: 23**

**INO: 6**

**TEN-TEN: 5**

**HAREM:4**

Well that's it for now please review flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is.


	9. Chapter 9:returning home

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…. And I still got nothing ingenious or funny to say about the subject

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura"

"**_Kyuubi's thoughts" _**

(AN): authors note

* * *

CHAPTER 9: RETURNING HOME

The trip to konoha was in reality uneventful; to say that it was boring was an understatement so the three genins did the only thing they could think of, talk to each other

Or at least Sakura was trying to talk, but surprisingly not to the object of her stalking affections, but to her other blonde unknown teammate who in response was only half-listening, from the day that the mist-nins and his team parted ways he was rather sad that Haku was not around.

"Naruto, hey Naruto answer me"

"Mmmm sorry did you said something Sakura?" the blonde answered in a tone that clearly stated that his mind was somewhere else.

"I was asking you what happened with your eyes during the fight and what was that presence" at this Sasuke perked up and started paying attention, since the incident of the bridge he has been dying to know where he obtained his power, and if someone can get answers of the ramen-loving genin that was Sakura.

The blonde flinched at the question before he rubbed the back of his neck and answered with an apologetic smile plastered in his face "sorry Sakura I can't say that"

"You can't! But why not" retorted the pink haired girl

"Because the hokage said I can't say that"

"But why? We are your teammates Naruto you can tells us" "and more important, you can tell me!"

"Sakura if the hokage told Naruto he can't tell you there must be a reason, besides you shouldn't go around prying in other people's secrets" the reprimand came from the non-other that their sensei Kakashi, who was listening the conversation from the moment the first question popped out preventing that Naruto's secret got out in the open before the required time.

To say that Haruno Sakura was surprised was an understatement, the naruto of the past would be dying just for the simple action of Sakura speaking to him and he would probably tell her what she wanted to hear, but now not only he didn't told her their sensei actually was encouraging the fact that he was keeping secrets from her, and in her mind it was no fair she was his teammate, she had the right to know.

"But sensei we are teammates! We shouldn't have secrets between us!!" said Sakura in an exalted manner.

"That may be right Sakura, but he was ordered not to tell anyone"

"But.. But.. But"

"Besides if that's right then why don't you set the example telling us one of yours first" finished the Cycloptic jounin, felling that this will keep his student from prying further into the subject, and seeing the reaction that Sakura made he was right.

Sakura faced the floor in defeat with a sad face before mumbling "I only wanted to know him better" before kicking some dirt with a slight movement of the foot, Naruto seeing her face decided to speak, not enough to make a trail but enough to help her feel better, after all he still couldn't stand to see girls sad.

"I can't tell you how it's called but I can tell you that it comes from my father's side of my family, I know it's not much but that's all I can say right now, so, sorry" Naruto said in a tone mixed with apology and joy before rubbing the back of his head and smiling in a sheepish way.

Hearing this Sakura couldn't help but feel happy about the tidbit of information, sure it wasn't much but it was a start and maybe in the future she will learn more about her teammate.

"Arigatou Naruto" she said with a small but true smile

"Nah don't mention it Sakura-Chan"

Sakura couldn't help to feel happy and relieved for having her suffix back, she didn't know why but since Naruto started calling her without it she seemed to feel he didn't cared, she felt somehow weird as if something was missing. But neither she nor Naruto noticed the small almost invisible blush that crept in her face.

Sasuke on the other hand was furious, not only did he learned nothing about the dobe's strength, but he also wasted his time listening to annoying fan girl's ramblings, but he will find out how the looser got that power, or his name was not Uchiha Sasuke.

Soon enough the massive gates of their home village came to view and while Naruto was busy spacing out thinking about all the ramen that he will eat once he reached the village Sakura was momentary in her 'fan-girl' mode and was trying to ask the brooding genin next to her to a date, Sasuke was just ignoring Sakura while trying to solve the puzzle that is his teammate.

When they reached the gates the guards started checking his papers to see if everything was in order the one the guards started to glare at naruto when he got a good look of the genin, after all with his whiskers practically gone it was difficult to identify him the chunin's glare was interrupted by a well placed killer intent focused on the offender and subtle enough to not alert the genins but more than powerful enough to make the foolish shinobi rethink of his actions.

When the mentioned chunnin felt the killer intent he raised his gaze towards the source of it that happened to be none other than the copy ninja himself, who was looking at scene with his only eye narrowed in anger, even if he wasn't able to help the blonde before he was more than willing to make up for the time he lost and he'll be damned if he was going to let some excuse for a shinobi go and tries to harm his sensei's son, the said chunnin saw the eyes of Kakashi and instantly stopped what he was doing, after a couple of minutes the guards granted them the pass to the village but before they took even a step Kakashi called them out "guys you head for the tower I'll catch up in a moment" he said with his only eye in an inverted 'u' shape but with a tense tone that betrayed his happy mask, when his team was out of sight he slammed the foolish chunnin to the using his left forearm to press the man's windpipe keeping him a few inches above the ground and of course preventing him from breathing or talking.

"If I EVER see you even trying to do that again I'll make sure not even Tsunade can fix you after I'm trough with you" he said with a voice laced in anger in a cold rage tone, then with his right hand he took a kunai from his leg holster and plunged it in the wall so close to the chunnin's face that he draw a trickle of blood when the kunai grazed his cheek "do I make myself clear" he said in the same tone of voice while narrowing his eye further. Then another voice came from behind.

"Heh, I didn't know you had in you Hatake, I'm impressed"

Then as if nothing would have happened Kakashi returned to his usual lazy attitude before half turn and answering back "well not all of us likes to scare the hell out of others like you do, but I wonder why are you here Anko?"

" I was just passing by when I saw this scumbag" she said in a voice filled with rage and in a sadistic tone while looking at the chunnin who was starting to get blue because the lack of oxygen "glaring at the brat and I was just about to give the maggot a piece of my mind, but I guess you beat me to it, but then again I guess he's lucky that you get him first" she said in a voice filled with a cheerful, yet sadistic tone.

"But tell me what happened to the brat his whiskers are almost gone" she said in a tone that not many could claim to hear it from her mouth, a tone of true concern.

"I don't know Anko but I'm gonna find out"

"You know Hatake unless you want to kill the bastard you should let go" she said In amusement while a smirk adorned her face, then Kakashi wondered what she was implying then it hit him, he was still holding the chunnin who was turning in an interesting shade of purple by now.

"Mmmm I guess you're right, it doesn't matter anyway I still have to report to the tower so maybe I'll see you later Anko" then he let go and poffed towards somewhere else while the unfortunate chunnin was still in the floor choking for the privation of air Anko stated dragging him from the vest "aright! You and me are going to have a conversation on how to treat other shinobi" she said in strangely happy tone.

----

While their sensei was treating the chunnin team seven were walking towards the tower when he felt it, it was a mixed sensation of being followed and being hunted, he had felt something like this once but for his life he couldn't pinpoint where and that annoyed him he knew if he could remember where he felt it he could figure out the feeling, but when he turned to see his teammate he was surprise to see him even more white than usual.

Sasuke was walking towards the tower with a stern face while in reality he was amazed that he hadn't been assaulted yet by the hordes of demonic spawns known as fan-girls, then while pondering on this pleasant change of events he felt it, he knew the feeling and the inevitable events that follow it, but due to the fact that his 'fan-girl sense' was so tuned up he could tell that the predatory feeling was not solely directed to him. He was cut out his thoughts by his former loud-mouthed teammate.

"Hey teme are you listening?"

"Shut up dobe, you're breaking my concentration" said the Uchiha while looking all around him, he couldn't pinpoint exactly where the feeling come and he was growing paranoid at each moment he passed in uncertainty, he remembered the last time the horde caught him, he had to go back to the compound in nothing but underwear.

"I was asking you if you know what the hell is that feeling, it's everywhere and it's creeping me out"

"Listen Naruto when I say it you run like your life depends on it, don't stop, don't look back and whatever you don't trip or else you may never say daylight again you understand" Sasuke said in a dark, foreboding tone.

In the moment Sasuke dropped the accursed name Naruto knew it was serious, he knew that whatever it was it was deadly or at least harmful, then he saw them, girls, lots of them appearing from every corner, every alley, every empty space around the male genin, then he saw their eyes and all the color left the blonde's face, they were unforgiving and vicious that shined with the glint of a predator that was about to devour it's prey after enjoying the trill of the hunt.

"RUN!!!!!!" shouted the Uchiha, and the last of the Kazama ran after his teammate hoping to avoid the horror that is the fanatism that seems to follow every shinobi prodigy.

And of course on cue the group of girls sped after the objects of their affection, what Naruto and Sasuke ignored is that these particular girls are a nearly extinct breed of fan girls, these ones were not only slightly more vicious, but they were also kunoichis who took their rolls seriously, Naruto and Sasuke were chased by the most dangerous kind, shinobi fan girls.

But all wasn't that bad because in that moment both Naruto and Sasuke found something they could relate to each other, the pure unadulterated horror that is having a fan-girl club.

---

The incident with the fan girls made both boys in the attempt to flee took them farther away from the tower that they anticipated, and to go back it took them more than an hour, after finally reaching their destination they couldn't help to scowl noticing that even Kakashi arrived before them.

"Its good to see you finally decided to arrive but what took you so long" asked the hokage in an amused tone of voice, he of course knew what happed to them, having an all seeing crystal ball have it's perks.

"Making the hokage wait is not something a shinobi should you know" added the cicloptyc jounin in a calm tone as if he didn't do it.

This of course earned him the glares of his students, and to their dismay the jounin just shrugged it of.

"Okay Kakashi please report the mission" said the hokage

Kakashi reported everything that was important on the mission leaving out some details like the fact that Naruto's eyes activated, the realization of the boy's lineage and the learning of the engagement, and to Sarutobi it was obvious that he was hiding something.

"If that's all you boys and girl can go now, Kakashi I need to have a word with you"

After the genin left the hokage's face hardened and spoke in a serious tone "now Kakashi what did you omitted in your report"

"What makes you think that hokage-sama?" answered back Kakashi

"Because I know you Kakashi, better than you think, I know you're hiding something and for your face it probably about Naruto, am I right?"

Suddenly the face of Kakashi become serious and his only visible eye narrowed.

"First hokage-sama I want to know why did you kept his heritage from me"

"Because it was needed in order to allow Naruto to survive"

This make the shinobi answer back in a cold tone "and what does that mean exactly, that I'm unable to take care of him, that I can't even fulfill the promise I made to Obito and later to the sensei is that what you mean" Kakashi was obviously furious and he only did not rise his tone of voice because he was addressing the hokage.

"Exactly, when he was born you were nothing but a kid, pained for the loss of his friend, you were blaming yourself, you still do, then Arashi along with Rin died in the battle with the kyuubi, you were hurt and mourned their loss, I know you promised Arashi, but you were simply not in condition of fulfilling it, and I'm wondering if you're still not ready for it, your still looking at the past and you refuse to see the future"

When Sarutobi saw the face that Kakashi made he added.

"There is nothing wrong to look in our pasts as long as not hinder one's ability to advance towards the future."

"To answer your question he manifested both the Kyuubi's chakra and the first stage of his doujutsu" answered in a sad tone, everything that the old man said was true.

"Don't look so down Kakashi, maybe you couldn't raise him but you can train him"

Kakashi perked up at the realization of this, then he remembered something that made him chuckle " also hokage-sama unknown to Naruto he met his fiancée"

"I wonder how will he take it" said and equally amused Sarutobi.

---------

"Why do I have to do this, specially in my free day" complained Tenten to no one in particular while she walked trough the street

The reason of her complains was simple enough, this was her free day, a day when she can relax and keep herself away from the spandex-loving weirdoes that are her teammate and sensei and lets not forget the ice cube that its Neji, Saturday is a day that sometimes to her doesn't come fast enough, and it's the day when she usually either relax or look in her father's store in hopes of finding new additions to her already wide arsenal.

The routine of her free days was interrupted by no other than the owner of the store himself who seeing that his daughter was not going to do anything productive decided to use her as a delivery girl.

Of course Tenten tried to do everything in her power to get out of the problem, she pleaded, tried to negotiate, whined, shouted even bichted about the subject, but that only seemed to make her father laugh, making the kunoichi release steam from her ears and wanting to fill her father's body with sharp and pointy objects, however she relaxed slightly when she heard where she was going to deliver the scroll that contains the weapons, to no other than Uzumaki Naruto.

The boy was a mystery himself, She still remembers the first day he appeared on the door of the weapon shop and at the moment she laid eyes on him she thought that he was an annoying, loud, midget. She remembered he came barging in demanding to see her father, she of course told him to get lost, that her father was not present, the argument escalated so much that her father came out of the back of the store pissed asking what the hell was going on.

She still remembers when the blonde showed him the letter, her father's reaction was at first amusing then confusing and slightly disturbing, first his jaw opened so much that Tenten thought that it was going to fall down, then he started yelling and cursing to the four winds, then his eyes watered and hugged the boy saying that he was sorry again and again.

After that day Naruto had been coming to receive weapons training, from day one it was obvious that the boy barely knew how to launch a kunai so his father had to teach him from scratch, even with all the shouting he did her father didn't snap, not even once, and that surprised her, he refused to train jounin ranked shinobi, but for some reason he didn't refused to train a simple genin and when she asked why he simply said "I'm fulfilling a promise to a friend".

Then it came the senbon needles, oh boy did Naruto complained about that one but her father just told a phrase that made him quiet and stayed with her even after all this time

"They were your mother's favorites".

From that moment on Naruto trained with the needles like his life depended on it and he became proficient enough to even surpass her in that particular area (even though she would never admit it) then it came the training with the chakra blade how the kid manage get a hold of something like that was beyond her.

Later when she was in the Hyuuga compound to pick up Neji for training he found him and Naruto training under his mother Hyuuga Megumi, the only branch member that have her seal removed due to her position, training Naruto in a style that suggested precision and patience, something he lacked in spades and when she asked the Hyuuga why she smiled and said "his mother and I were great friends"

Then later she found him with the green clad pair practicing something that Tenten never believed possible, Gai was teaching Naruto not only a powerful style based in speed but he was also teaching the boy his iron fist style as well, something that he always refused to taught to others besides Lee, not that she was interested anyway and Neji was so much of a stuck up to even think about it.

So she had watched how the kid become from a excuse of a shinobi in a decent one in the span of a year, she even have heard rumors that he changed that blasted jumpsuit and much to her amusement (and a little jealousy) she also heard the rumors of a fan club. But a question in her head remained all this time.

_"just who are you Uzumaki Naruto"_.

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't saw where she was going until she bumped into someone that happened to be no other than Hyuuga Hinata who didn't know that Naruto have moved out of his old apartment and lived now in the Kazama states.

"Sorry I wasn't really paying attention and… oh! Hello Hinata"

"I-I-t-it's nothing Tenten-san I w-as just looking for Naruto-kun"

"Well I'm going see him as well want to join me?" asked the weapon mistress

The shy girl only nodded and proceeds to follow the older girl.

When they arrived at the address given to Tenten Hinata was ecstasyc, the house was at twenty minutes the longest from the compound.

When they rang the door a shout of "coming" was heard accompanied with the sound of rushed footsteps, some stuff crashing into the floor and some curses from the inhabitant of the residence, but when Naruto answered the door he left both girls shocked, apparently he finished taking a shower when he answered the door because Naruto was wearing nothing but pants and a towel hanging from his neck showing the results of the intensive year of training he endured making Tenten blush and Hinata became magma red at seeing the object of her crush in such clothing.

"Hi Tenten-chan, Hinata what are you doing here" Naruto said with a smile in his lips.

Tenten, who of the two was the only one capable of speech in the moment answered "huh, I, I mean we came to deliver something from my father, well I did, then I found Hinata in the way and she wanted to visit and" she mentally slapped herself, she was rambling and over a guy who she knew from a year ago.

Naruto then caught a glimpse of Hinata and was worried that she was sick "Hinata are you okay do you have fever or something", Hinata did the only thing she could think of n the moment she shouted at the same time that pushed Naruto and proceed to pass out.

"What's wrong with her?" asked the blonde the weapon mistress shook her head; it was unbelievable that he was this dense.

"Anyway I'll better put the scrolls in my mother's armory"

Tenten, who was about to leave, turned her neck really slow in an eerie motion before asking in a low tone.

" you have an armory in your house?"

Naruto grinned in response, even if he mostly left pranking people since he started training he was still a prankster in heart, and he was not going to let a chance like pass, sure later it will be hell to pay, but in his mind it will be completely worth it if she reacts the way he thinks.

"Yes I have two to be precise, the one of my father's is great, but it pales in comparison to my mother's armory, apparently she loved projectile weapons"

The eyes of Tenten widened and started to shine.

"It's a sight itself, hundreds and hundreds of weapons"

At the thought her mouth began to drool slightly.

"I think she had every model and variation of projectile ever invented"

She started to move really slowly towards the house while her imagination ran wild.

"She even had the special designed for clan members only, the ones that were never saw for anyone besides her targets, you know the ones that are unusable without our bloodline"

At the last bit of information her hair fall down freely covering her face full of bliss, she was so close.

"She even have some specially designed by your father, I mean no one short of a weapon master can use them outside the clan" and in that moment he knew he got her, it was time for the final strike.

She was so close to her fantasy, she can't wait to see them, test them, master them, so close, she was so close, she just have to pass the door, and she is sure that Naruto won't mind if he takes them with her, he is a good guy after all, just a little closer, just a little more….

Then Naruto slammed the door behind him halting her progress before saying "nah, I just do it later, besides I'm pretty sure you're not interested in that"

"What?" Tenten asked in a low tone, she felt weak and betrayed.

"I mean you're obviously busy, and I really don't want to impose" said the blonde barely able to contain the amusement in his voice.

Tenten was unable at this point of making coherent phrases "but. but. B-b-b-u-u-u-u-u-t-t"

Now Naruto was using every ounce of will he had to stop himself of cracking up "yeah I mean you're always saying that Saturdays are your days, so sorry maybe later, oh and don't worry for Hinata I'll send her home when she wakes up, so bye" he said before picking up Hinata, the scrolls and closing the door leaving the stunned kunoichi froze up in the same place.

Tenten fall in her knees and let out a scream of anguish "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Before starting weeping loudly.

For a couple of minutes she didn't do anything, and then her eyes filled with rage " YOU'LL PAY UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!! I'LL SWARE YOU'LL PAY!!!!" She shouted to the skies, the fate of Naruto was sealed now.

Inside the house the fox-container was clutching his sides bended in laughter, her face was priceless! Then a voice surged in his head.

"**You do realize that a painful death awaits you"**

"I know but it was completely worth it" 

The fox couldn't help but agree.

--

Hinata stirred before waking up in a place she didn't recognize she was mulling on what happened to her when a voice to her left spoke "good thing you woke up I was getting worried"

She turned around to see Naruto, who was fully dressed due to Kyuubi's recommendation.

"_why was that important to put a shirt on? I don't get it"_

"N-N-aruto-kun, w-where am I"

"in my living room"

"so it's true that you live here now" asked the Hyuuga bringing her hopes up, and when Naruto nodded she was barely able to contain her excitement.

"why do you ask"

"because I live 20 minutes away"

"that's great! You can visit me anytime you want!"

now Hinata was sure this was one of the best days of her life.

"I-l-l-do that, but I have to go n-n-ow"

"I hope to see you again"

after Hinata left he decided to go to sleep early and prayed that the phenomenon that is the fan-girls that showed this week won't be repeated, sadly his prayers weren't heard.

* * *

An: another chapter!!!, sorry it took me so long but I'm back in college and the workload its greater than before, and to be honest I feel something is off with this chapter and I know its a filler but I needed to slow down the flow of the story, o yeah due to the fact that I was unable to pinpoint Haku's age she twelve (sorry but in the canon It's nearly impossible to determine the age with the height of a character, but the rest will stay in age) and in the next chapter Sasame and Haku appear and it's the beginning of the chunnin exams. 

Now for the poll:

The first number are individual votes, the second is for that person to be in the harem.

**HINATA: 2+6**

**SASAME: 2+3**

**OC: 2**

**TEMARI: 6 +6**

**HAKU: 37+10**

**INO: 6 +3**

**TEN-TEN: 5 +9**

**HAREM:45**

**Kin: 0 +1**

**Sakura: 0+1**

**Tayuya:0+1**

Also I'll be cutting short the voting to the start of the second part of the exams (two or three chapters more, maybe less) and I'll be eliminating the oc, unless someone give me a good reason not to.

Well that's it for now please review flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is.


	10. Chapter 91:rumor and truths

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…. And I still got nothing ingenious or funny to say about the subject

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura"

"**_Kyuubi's thoughts" _**

(AN): authors note

* * *

CHAPTER 9. 1: RUMORS AND TRUTHS

"Zabuza-san it's been a week could stop that" asked the red faced Haku

"It's not my fault that you passed out when you find out who your future husband will be, and even if I say so myself the brat is not that bad"

"Aaawwww our little…" started Gozu

"Haku-chan is growing up, she likes boys now" finished Meizu, making the poor girl even redder and the three males laugh at her display of emotion.

Haku then shoot them her most powerful and terrorizing glare, only to have it's effect completely destroyed thanks to the bright blush she was sporting in her face in that moment since the group left the wave and she passed out Haku haven't seen the end of the jokes about her relationship with the blond, and even if the jokes were pissing her off she didn't mind what the jokes claimed, she didn't deny that she was interested in the boy, what lead to more jokes.

"Leave her alone guys" called the demon of the mist, making Haku feel grateful with her uncle, feeling that disappeared when she heard the rest of the sentence "she's still angry that Naruto didn't kissed her back in the wave when he had the chance", making the girl blush even harder.

The picking on the girl was cut short when mist village appeared on their sights, as soon as they entered the ninja village Haku was marveled of how much it has changed over the years, she remembers from when she was little that the place were in ruins and most of the people wore rags as clothing, now the people looked happy, the houses and buildings looked that can be actually used to house in people. In revelation of this Haku couldn't help but feel proud of her father's work.

Soon the arrived a the kage tower and were in front of the Yondaime mizukage: Momochi Shin, watching her father Haku couldn't help but notice how much her father changed with the years, he now wore his short hair down when he use to have it just like her uncle and now he was starting to sport some silver in his hair, his face itself haven't changed that much, he still have his elongated fangs that gave him a feral and terrifying look to his enemies and a few wrinkles were starting to show. And yet a the same time he didn't change at all, he still have that aura of wisdom and power that seemed to exude from him all the time, in his eyes he still have that gaze full of love and patience, as any father that loved his child would, his sword, the **shugokon** (guardian soul) still leaned on the wall to his right, ready to be used and still as magnificent as she remembered it, bigger than her uncle's sword by about five inches and only as half as wide as kubikiri, it's dark blue metal gleaming in a barely noticeable way in the light provided by lamps in the ceiling, still having a slight curvature in it's double edge, near the hilt was the crest of the Momochi clan.

The mizukage raised his twitching gaze from a rather complex- looking stack of paperwork

To see his brother and daughter in front of him smiling ( well Haku was and with Zabuza it wasn't that obvious)

"Haku!! Zabuza welcome home!!" that was another thing that made her father different from her uncle while Zabuza was more serious in and out of battle, her father was outside the battlefield was a more open person.

"hello Shin it's been a while" said the demon of the mist, even if he was the mizukage he was using the casual way to address him.

Haku however bowed deeply and saluted her father with a smile on her face " hello father it's good to see you're well".

Shin watched his daughter and couldn't but notice how much she looked like her mother with each year that passed, she had her kindness and beauty and from what he read in Zabuza's letters, the Momochi stubbornness and determination, making him both happy and sad at the same time, happy that at least his wife still lived in Haku and sad because it made him realize how much of his own daughter's life he missed.

"Zabuza is that the way to address a kage" said Shin.

"hmph, I don't care if you rule the elemental nations you're still Shin and I will address to you in the way I feel like doing it" this earned him a glare from the mentioned.

_"so it's that how you want to play eh?, then I'll guess you are in need of punishment for your disrespecting your leader maybe two months of retrieving the water lord's wife's cat or maybe even a genin team, made of nothing but the loudest fan-girls and the rookie of the year, yes that will teach you."_

While Shin was having such dark and ill-related thoughts about how to deal with the disrespect shown to him Haku knew that if she didn't defuse the situation one of her relatives will end severely maimed.

"and tell me father what happened during our absence"

the kage snapped out of his dark thoughts and answered "first I was finally able to change the graduation test, not too long after you left, also we have a new council, there are new trading routes, but unfortunately I can't seem to be able to get rid of all this damn pare-work!!!" he said the last part while glaring at the stack of papers in front of him known as the bane of the kages, the paper work.

"but that's not important !!, please tell me what happened all this time, specially the incident in the wave" and Haku began to narrate everything that happened in the wave trying to be as vague as possible when it came to Naruto, because she liked him a lot and she would like to see him again alive.

Zabuza just stood there for moment and said a stern tone "brother", Shin immediately picked the sign that a private talk was needed.

"Haku dear I need to talk to your uncle could you go the house"

after she left Zabuza started talking" Shin, they lied to us he is alive"

"who"

"the Kazama heir, the kid that Haku mentioned and that kept avoiding questions about him"

"what do you mean they lied to us!!?!?"

"that the kid is alive, don't you remember what the yondaime told us that will happen if he wasn't around"

"and how mind you are you sure that the boy is the right one" the mizukage said in a sarcastic tone.

The demon of the mist grinned behind his mask made of bandages and said one word that verify the truth behind it

"horaigan"

Shin's eyes widened at the revelation, after all he was one of the few people that can brag to be able survive an encounter with the fabled yondaime and to be one of the few people to claim the witnessing of the Kazama eye

"this Zabuza cannot leave the room"

however unknown to Shin his secretary, who unfortunately happened to be the biggest blabbermouth of Kiri heard the conversation and she spent the next three seconds trying to stop herself and the next two thinking who is she going to tell, she didn't know how much problems she was about to cause.

**ONE WEEK LATER, IN SUN COUNTRY:**

She heard the rumor and at first she couldn't believe it at first, but even if it was a lie it still got her to do what she vow never to do again: she was returning home, she was going to konoha.

"Sarutobi you better have a good explanation for this" called her voice laced in anger born from the knowledge of the treachery do to her all those years back.

**AT THE SAME TIME IN THE KAZEKAGE TOWER:**

"are you certain that these rumors are true" asked the kage

"yes I heard it from someone who heard it from someone in the office of the mizukage"

hearing it he couldn't help but smile thanking the alliance with konoha, he wasn't as interested that the kid was a Kazama, in his mind that was a nice addition, no, the important part was that Naruto was an Uzumaki, not many know this but the Uzumaki hailed from wind country originally they were suna's premier wind weavers in the time of the nidaime kazekage, who emigrated towards konoha and he was well aware that an Uzumaki kid with his bloodline awakened put all the wind user of his age to shame, they were in those times also the sand premiers bloodline limit hunters thanks to their contract with the bloodfalcons

And now that the bloodline resurfaced again, he could arrange that someway that his offspring became part of suna.

"thank you for the information you may leave now"

he pushed the button on the interphone and said to his secretary "gather the council there is something important we must discuss"

Orochimaru scowled at the news, they were by far the most unpleasant news brought to him the brat had a son and as such his bloodline was alive, this was riddled of uncertainties and unknowns, and one thing that the snake didn't like was the lack of information, not only did the brat will grow up to be powerful but he will be under constant guarding, then an idea came in to his head, if it was done correctly not only will he destroy konoha he will be able to win the favor of rock, after all he was sure that they wouldn't mind ending the Kazama bloodline.

On another place of rice country the people that integrated the Fuuma clan decided to take on an old offer from both of the late hokages (yondaime and sandaime) and move to konoha deeming the leader of sound not trust worthy.

And with a simple rumor Naruto's life will change more than ever.

**_

* * *

_**

AN: yes another chapter and before schedule, sorry if it was weird but I needed to get it out and kudos for those who guessed that if I ever paired Temari with Naruto it was going to be as an arranged marriage( is not definitive but it is there)

Now for the votes:

The first number are individual votes, the second is for that person to be in the harem.

**HINATA: 2+17**

**SASAME: 2+3**

**OC: 2**

**TEMARI: 6 +11**

**HAKU: 41+20**

**INO: 6 +4**

**TEN-TEN: 5 +14**

**HAREM:58**

**Kin: 0 +3**

**Sakura: 0+1**

**Tayuya:0+3**

**Two chapters more to close the poll.**

**JA NE.**


	11. chap10:of resolve, moving and exams

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other anime or video game I made reference or use of its characters and places in the mentioned games or animes for the use in this fan fiction.

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"InnerSakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: for those skeptical ones that doubted on how can an Uzumaki born in suna here are some ways of how it will happen

- The classic one: Temari and Naruto got married and raise their children in konoha.

- The split: Naruto impregnates Temari, the fight and subsequently divorces making the female take her unborn child to suna.

- The betrayal: Temari gets impregnated and with the help of suna she sneaks away from Naruto and back into her home country.

-The cliché: Naruto goes to live with Temari to suna

Of course an Uzumaki born like this is would be weaker as he/she won't have access to the clan's scrolls or the blood falcon contract but hey at least they're back in suna (ha!! Take that!!) And finally I'll see if I can include some Kakashi/Anko stuff in the story, as you guys seem to like the idea. Finally there are two things that must be said:

1) I will change Naruto's physique from Gohan-like to athletic (think like Rock Lee just a bit skinnier)

2) I'm glad to know that I was one of the many that was right about Naruto's heritage, unfortunately this piece of information cannot be used now for this story or 9 other I have without having to destroy it permanently you can ask why.

3)i seriously need a Beta-reader

**

* * *

**

Haku hit the floor with a thud skidding back a couple of meters at the same time the katana she was using escaped her hands and landed to her right imbedded on the floor.

"Your following my instructions too by the book Haku, use them as a guideline, let your instinct guide you, you're a natural at this, and if you don't take this seriously you'll never hit me" said her jounin sensei Hagane Mai.

The girl took a moment to gaze at her sensei, she was dressed in standard jounin uniform, black pants, bandaged shins, black sandals, navy-blue flak-jacket, and a black long-sleeved shirt that have the sleeves rolled back showing a pair of black fingerless gauntlets (AN: like the ones Link uses in ocarina of time) her face had a regular sized nose, a pair of deep-green emerald eyes, nice looking lips, her hair was of a light-red shade that reached passing her shoulder blades and was kept in low ponytail leaving only pair of neck-length bangs to frame her face, but the most notable characteristic of her was the number of weapons strapped on her.

On her right thigh was the ever-present kunai-holster, on her back with the handle pointing out her right shoulder was a Chinese wide sword (AN: like the one Zuko from avatar uses) that could split in two to be handled ambidextrous (AN: one on each hand), on her lower back she has a ninja-to with the handle also pointing out on her right side, on her left hip the classic weapon pouch, on her left thigh what it looked like a wider, and bigger version of a kunai holster that only had one lid where a tree sectioned staff was kept in, on her back was a katana making a crisscross position with the Chinese sword and in the center of her back completely parallel to her vertebral column was a kodachi.

"But sensei how am I supposed to defeat you? For starters you're a jounin and there is the fact that you're member of the shinobigatana nanain shu (seven swordsmen of the mist)" normally Haku was not a quitter but they've been at this for several hours now and the sequence was the same, she attacks, Mai swats her attack away easily, she punches, hits or kicks then she hits the floor and then Mai tells what she did wrong.

Hearing this the female jounin narrowed her eyes, Haku was by far the most gifted student she ever had, and she was by far better than the two other jokes under her command, a whiny little princess and a no-good pervert that can't get his head out of the gutter five minutes to stop seeing her or the other two females as pieces of meat. And there was no chance in hell she was going to let her best student go to waste, how the other two passed the teamwork test was beyond her.

"Are you sure you're a Momochi?"

The air suddenly turned cold "and exactly what is that supposed to mean"

"A Momochi is stubborn and fearless by nature as well as being among the best swordsmen in kiri if not all the nations, you however are quitting only after a couple of hits, you got the talent aright but not the attitude, simply put you lack resolve"

The last words rang on Haku's ears like a sledgehammer hitting a piece of crystal and made her remember something that happened before she had to leave the mist.

_FLASHBACK STARTS (I don't own bleach):_

"AAAHHH!" a young man white hair yelled hitting the ground to avoid an horizontal slash courtesy of Zabuza, the young man looked up to se kubikiri a couple of inches of his face making the poor kid tremble.

Zabuza shook his head slightly before speaking in a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Get up Suigetsu, were not done yet"

"Look you psychos what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? There is no way I'll ever defeat you"

The demon of the mist narrowed his eyes in anger before answering the question.

"You won't as long as you keep hanging to your fear"

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm not afraid"

"Yes you are!!!" roared the demon of the mist making the kid tremble, never seeing Zabuza this angry before.

"Did you know Suigetsu that a blade just like the eyes reflects what the user it's feeling and the only thing I see in yours its fear"

"Huh?" the member of the seven swordsmen of mist said nothing more and charged.

Suigetsu moved out of the way of a vertical slash that could have killed him "all I see is fear, when I dodge _"I'm afraid of being hit"_ if I'm protecting someone _"I'm afraid they'll die"_ and when I attack_ "I'm afraid to cut them" _those are your thoughts and it reflects on your blade" Zabuza said finishing the string of slashes before signaling a very infuriated Suigetsu to attack.

"What you don't see kid is that there is no place for fear here"

"If I dodge" he said moving backwards to avoid the right to left slash that the teen launched "I won't let you hit me".

Suigetsu then moved his target towards a young Haku and her mother Kikko that were watching from the sidelines when the slash was about to connect was stopped by the flat of Zabuza's blade "if I'm protecting someone I won't let them die" said Zabuza as he pushed the white haired teen back "and finally if I attack I'm going to cut you" he said launched a diagonal slash from over his left shoulder to his right leg slamming Suigetsu into a nearby tree.

"This is the resolve I'm talking about. Remember this Suigetsu, you too Haku"

_Flashback ends._

Haku stood up and took her stance, her eyes showing a determination that was almost extinct moments ago. Seeing this Mai smiled while taking the katana strapped on her back and sliding into a kenjutsu stance.

"Come Haku"

The Momochi girl did just that, with a burst of chakra the brown-haired girl swiped her sword horizontally fast enough to catch Mai unexpected for an instant before the jounin parried it before launching a vertical slash on her own, making Haku lean towards the left to dodge the strike and a moment after she spun on her own heel to deliver a slash to the jounin's back only to be blocked by Mai who spun as well.

Several minutes of trading slashes passed with neither of them gaining the upper hand until Mai saw an opening and moved in for the kill, Haku saw this and cursed mentally and weighting her options decided to take a gamble.

Both swordswomen moved towards the other and for an instant everything froze then out of nowhere Mai smiled.

"It seems that your little gamble paid off, isn't it Haku?"

The girl smiled and answered back "it seems that way" while Mai was holding her blade near Haku's neck the girl had hers ready to stab her abdomen.

"Okay Haku lets go and see how the rest of the team is fairing" and with that they left in the direction where some horrible, banshee-like screeches where heard.

**In the road to konoha:**

"Are you sure this is right, I mean they could be worse than Orochimaru" said an orange haired girl with a worried tone.

The old man next to her smiled and said "don't worry Sasame the sandaime it's an honorable man and the village it's a peaceful one, everything will be aright"

The girl just nodded thought she wasn't so sure about that, the last time the Fuuma trusted someone half of her clan disappeared without a trace whatsoever, including her cousin Arashi, then there were the rumors of what Orochimaru did to her clansmen, that was one of the reasons why they were moving to konoha in hopes of a better life.

"Yeah Sasame you should calm down everything will be fine" said a black haired man behind her that carried a zanbato on his back.

"I hope so Hanzaki-san"

Then from the front of the group a shout was heard "LOOK THE GATES ARE IN SIGTH!" and as it was told the gates to konoha appeared on her view, looking as magnificent as they always been, the gates were a reddish brown with the leaf symbol on top the gate, Sasame was marveled at the size they had, she returned her gaze forward just to see a group of people waiting for them, the first one was an old man clad in red and white robes, he had a red hat that sported the kanji for fire on the front, the man himself held an air of wisdom and if you knew where to look, power. Next to him a pair of elder stand near to the hokage dressed in robes to her they looked like a pair of shinobi that grew accustomed to a civilian life.

When they approached the old man it became obvious that he was the hokage he welcomed them to the village where they were going to live, as they walked Sasame tuned out the conversation as if really didn't matter to her where the compound was going to be she is twelve after all and took that time to gaze to her new home, konoha she was marveled by the size of the buildings and houses, their colors, the streets, their people in and out of them, their friendliness to one another, and some how she knew everything will be okay.

"Sasame are you listening?" said the amused voice of the elder man in front of her startling the orange haired girl.

"Ah-oh gomenasai" said the girl blushing slightly from embarrassment.

The hokage suppressed a slight snicker "don't worry I know that sightseeing is more interesting than this political stuff" earning him a smile from the girl and a grunt from Homura and Koharu, who thought the issue of where the clan will be was important and in the end it was going to be a place where the clans lived.

When they arrived to the place the first thing that the Fuuma clan noticed it was that the compound was abandoned and yet at the same time it was habitable it looked like it was given only minimum care to it, all in all the place needed a serious dusting and some repairs.

"We're sorry but in such short notice this is all we could find" said the Sandaime clearly embarrassed by the state of the place but for the Fuuma it was a whole different thing.

For starters the place was not only tree times larger than the old little village the use to live in, the houses are made of other things than wood (AN: for visual of where they lived is the village they appear when the Fuuma arc finishes (I think)) so a little dusting and some repairs was not that bad.

"Don't worry hokage-sama this is fine, just needs a little dusting" said the Fuuma elder.

"Now about your neighbors, please notice that this is the part where the clans have their homes, there is the Hyuuga" pointing towards the Hyuuga compound "the Uchiha" pointing towards the deserted compound "and the Kazama" he said pointing towards Naruto's house.

"The Kazama?" inquired another Fuuma elder.

"The clan of the man that first offered you to join this village" said the sandaime calmly making Koharu and Homura interested. There were rumors that someone blonde was living the house

The hokage turned towards his former teammates and spoke in a tone that left no room for argument "Koharu, Homura I need to talk to the clan elders **alone**" making emphasis in the last word.

The elders frowned but complied when they were out of earshot and almost all of the clan went inside the new compound to further inspect what was needed to do Sarutobi spoke.

"Now there are some things that you should be aware of regarding that…" the old man trailed off before eying Sasame who was still sightseeing without moving from her original spot.

With a loud "ahem" the elder brought out Sasame of her stupor making the girl blush again.

"Miss Fuuma what I'm about to discuss it's a secret and I would like to keep it private so why don't you go and explore konoha" the girl thought about it for a moment and saw that the idea wasn't bad, this was after all her new home and it will be better to get acquainted with it now rather than getting lost in an emergency.

"Or better yet why not let someone show you" the old man said looking at a black and yellow blur that was approaching fast.

Naruto was not having a good day, he overslept, got scolded on the unyouthfulness of being late got chased by another mob of fan girls making him arrive late to the team meeting, earning him another lecture, when the team meeting ended he was chased by Ten-ten who was determined to impose what she calls a 'fair punishment' on him because the armory stunt he pulled last time making him distance from his beloved ramen stand in order to lose her and now in order to gain time he is cutting trough the clan's area of the village.

Jut when the blond haired kid was about to pass them Sarutobi raised his hand in a halting motion making him stop perfectly in front of him.

"What's wrong oji-san? I'm already late"

"I want you Naruto to show Sasame here" he said pointing to the orange haired girl was looking at him a little weary "around the village"

The boy thought about it for a second before nodding "come on Sasame-chan, lets go!!" aid the ever enthusiastic genin making the girl blush slightly at the familiar form of address.

When the two teens were out of hearing range the elder turned wide eyed towards the hokage "it's that" he trailed off receiving a positive nod as an answer "that is why it's important that this never left this chat"

"With all due respect hokage-same are you crazy, this is a great news! Could you imagine what this would cause in the shinobi world?"

"That's exactly the point" interrupted the oldest Fuuma "the yondaime has enemies that would not hesitate in ending his bloodline"

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

"Why the hell you were allowed to participate it's beyond, women should stay out of the shinobi' forces and into the houses" said the mist genin Namonaihito Daki (AN: the name means nameless (insignificant) despicable).

"Shut up you bastard what the hell it's wrong with you, but why do we have to do this, I'm sure my daddy wouldn't want me to get hurt" said the ever loud and pompous voice of ougonjidai Himei (golden age shriek) the daughter of one of the richest men in the land of water, making both Haku and Mai rub their temples in a futile attempt to dull the migraine. At least konoha was near now.

"If you don't shut up now I'll make sure you get back to kiri in a stretcher understand" said the female jounin making the other two instantly shut up.

Not a second after they crossed the gates they went to register for the exam, so each could go their merry way and in both Haku's and Mai's case get some peace.

While this was happening in another place in konoha.

"Let me go!!" shouted Sarutobi Konohamaru from his position, being holstered in the air by a suna Nin.

"Kankuro stop this, we don't want any trouble! What if he sees us?" the girl next to him said, obviously her teammate.

"Please let go off him" pleaded Sakura trying to reason with the guy in the cat suit.

"Let him go it was an accident" said Naruto going against every fiber of his being in order to avoid an even bigger conflict

"I'm just teaching this boy a lesson Temari, relax; these weak Konoha ninja can't do a thing to us." Kankuro said as he raised his fist to hit the boy.

In that instant two things happened the first was that a pebble hit the hand that was holding the body the other was that a black snatched him before he hit the ground. Blurring again Naruto returned to his position with konohamaru shielding himself behind his legs.

"You know attacking the grandson of the hokage could be considered an act of war" said the blond "isn't that right teme?" he said looking at the tree were the Uchiha was perched.

"Who the hell are you?" The cat man asked as he rubbed his hand and stared daggers at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed in delight.

"The dobe it's right besides what kind of shinobi goes around beating little kids"

"Why you…" With that he went to grab his wrapping on his back but his female companion stopped him.

"Kankuro, your not going to use 'that' are you." She asked startled.

Sasuke got ready to draw a kunai when the boy with red hair spoke up, spooking everyone with his sudden appearance.

"Kankuro stop." He spoke evenly with a monotone in his voice.

Kankuro stopped in his tracks and started to shake slightly and looked up into the trees. "G-Gaara."

"_He was able to sneak up right beside me without me knowing"_ Sasuke thought while looking at him.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." He said in a cold voice this time.

"G-aara they-ve started it I w-was just" his ramblings were cut short when a huge killer intent was released towards him.

"I don't, continue to act stupid and I will kill you" the tone on the red head's voice showed that he wasn't playing.

Sasuke now in the floor stared at the red head "what are you doing in the village?"

The female Temari answered, "you don't know anything do you or are you just stupid, we're here for the chunnin exams"

"Temari, Kankuro let's go" as the were turning when the blonde's voice stopped them

"Wait what's your name"

"Me?" Temari blushed slightly after all in her eyes both the blond and the black haired kid were hot.

"Yes along with his" he said pointing towards the boy with the gourd.

"I'm Temari and this is Gaara, what's your?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and these is Uchiha Sasuke"

"I look forward at seeing both of you at the exams" Gaara said.

Later that day Kakashi handed them their respective entry forms and informed them that it was an individual decision in the first place after a moment Naruto left with a confusing message.

"Oh yeah almost forgot congratulations Kakashi-sensei"

As the exam draws near so the chance to prove his worth, little does he know how much he is valued in the shinobi world.

* * *

AN: done! I know I'm supposed to write burden of the sharingan but the inspiration hit me and here we are, now in the next chapter, the confrontation of lee vs. Sasuke, Ten ten vs. Naruto (0-0) and Haku vs. ten-ten, and the answer to Naruto's cryptic message. As for Naruto's heritage canon. Wise I have ignore it or destroy permanently this fic, and finally sorry if Sasame looks a little like Hinata but you have to take on notice that she just lost her cousin, moved of her home and she is surrounded by a bunch of strangers (but that will change I assure you, besides canon-wise she was always a bit shy). As for the invasion it will happen just suna won't be part of it for obvious reasons and the kazekage is good (I've only seen one story where he is good and I wanted to try it). And finally two more things: 

1. -This is the first part of a tree part story the sequel will be called chronicles of the storm

2. -If I feel that for some reason I can't pull of the harem I'll reduce its size or leave Naruto with just Haku (thought it's unlikely that this will happen

Polls, the first winner its none other than Haku (duh), and remember that I will choose the fourth member of the harem:

**HINATA: 3+28**

**SASAME: 3+10**

**OC: 2+1**

**TEMARI: 7+25**

**HAKU: 51+37**

**INO: 6 +6**

**TEN-TEN: 5 +27**

**HAREM:149**

**Kin: 0 +6**

**Sakura****: 0+1**

**Tayuya: 1+4**

One more chapter to close the poll

JA NE


	12. Chapter 11: beginning of the exams

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"InnerSakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: I would like to remind you that the exams take place at least a month after the wave arc.

Vld: don't worry they will live

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: beginning of the exams**

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" saluted the pink-haired girl, as she was nearing the academy she met with her crush and supposed love of her life.

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun do you know where is Naruto?" asked the girl in a concerned tone, it would be bad "specially for Naruto", added her inner self, if they lost the chance to advance in rank.

Sakura might have decided to give Naruto a new chance, seeing how much he had changed, but she will definitely kick his ass if he doesn't show up now!

Any further murdering thoughts about her teammate were stopped when a voice behind them spoke up "hey guys! Sorry for being late but I had some things to do" he said enthusiastically, not bothering to go into details, as they really did not need to know that the reason why he was late it was that he needed to make sure that Ten-ten was not in her father's store before going in, as it wasn't wise idea to confront her in her own territory, a building full of sharp, pointy objects that she could use on his persona.

Sasuke, who really didn't care that much as long as he was allowed to take the exam eyed his male teammate before speaking about some changes in his appearance " what's with the bandages and the sword dobe?"

At that moment Sakura studied naruto a bit more carefully and she noticed that the Uchiha was indeed right, all his regular outfit was exactly the same with only two notable exceptions, he substituted the arm bracers for some bandages that were colored black and covered his forearms to the back of his hands (AN: like the ones Lee uses but instead of white they're black) on his back with the handle showing up over his right shoulder was a katana, a gift from his master gave him when he deemed the blond good enough to wield it in the battle field (it looks exactly like the one Gekkō Hayate uses but shorter)

"the last year I trained in different things kenjutsu among them, these things are for them" he responded in half truth, the last thing he needed was Sasuke demanding to tell him who trained him, more likely than not Gai will reject him because of his attitude and Gekko does not think highly of the Uchiha clan as whole.

Then he noticed his team, Sasuke was the same as always, nothing was different from how he acted or dressed from yesterday, Sakura was sporting the same type of clothes but now she was carrying in her lower back several bottles of water with the help of a red belt.

"hmph doesn't matter you're still a dobe" said the uchiha while thinking _"just how strong are you?"_

"whatever teme"

Sakura, who was seen the forming of a dispute decided to stop them before it started and make them be late for the exam "guys stop fighting were going to be late"

When they were in the second floor they noticed that a lot of people were gathered around a classroom where two kids were guarding the door and a genin clad in a green spandex was sent sprawling to the floor courtesy of one of the door guardians.

"please let's us trough" apleaded the bun-haired kunoichi as she checks that her temamate is okay.

While this was happening the blond was mentally laughing his ass off at the performance.

"_oh please let us trough, we area so clueless that even with a Hyuuga we can't tell that's a genjutsu, sometimes bushy brows you're a genius"_

After watching the whole ordeal and listening to their speech about how they're making them a favor and how they could die in the exam, Sasuke decided to speak up.

"I appreciate your kindness… but please move. I'm going to the third floor, so I need you to drop the Genjutsu…"

The genin, the one that had his hitiai-ate as a bandanna, smirked " so you noticed huh?"

Sasuke smirked. "Sakura noticed it first, since she's the Genjutsu specialist on our team…"

The girl perked up and smiled before saying "and what idiot wouldn't notice that this is the second floor"

After dispelling the henge in them, the boys, that in the end happened to be a couple of chunins dispelled the illusion before the same on that talked before spoke up " you're good but seeing trough it is not enough!" and launched a kick towards the Uchiha, just when Sasuke's own counterattack was about to connect a green blur stopped cold both attacks.

"_fast, and I didn't feel any chakra"_ were the thougths of Sasuke.

"Lee you idiot, why did you do that this was your idea in the first place" aske the bun-haired genin obviulsy upset of her teammate's actions.

"sorry Ten-ten I couldn't stop besides" he turned to Sakura and blushed.

(AN: okay since we all know what will happen between Sakura and Lee I won't write it)

Naruto who was seeing everything that was happening trying to not stand out felt a dark pressence behind him, sweating cold he slowly turned around to see a seething Ten-ten with her fist closed tightly around a kunai with her eyes promising a slow, painful death for him.

Quickly raising his hands in a defensive posture as if to calm down the girl he said "Ten-ten-chan hello, you are not mad are you?"

The girl just kept staring at him.

"come on it was not so bad"

he couldn't have chosen poorer words to say, if it was even possible the girl was even madder and was growing steadly madder by the second, and she was sporting a very treathening red aura around her.

Seeing the peril of staying in the area he ran and dragged a startled Sasuke with a confused Sakura following in toll.

Neji was about to climb the stairs that would take him to the next level when he saw both his teamates look in the direction were team seven went after a few moments Lee spoke up "keep going I have something to do" and went after them.

Ten-ten went after Lee with the excuse that she was "making sure that the idiot wouldn't get hurt just before the exam" the Hyuuga didn't believed her, and he went to the exam room as it was not his problem anyway.

As they entered the training area a green figure leaped from the balcony and entered in a stance that Naruto knew well "you're Uchiha Sasuke aren't you?"

"yes"

"I wish to figth you"

"even knowing who I am you still challenge me, you must be a fool then"

"I've always wanted to try my skill against an Uchiha besides.." he turned towards Sakura and sent her a wink, wich she dogded.

Naruto decided to intervine before this got out of hand "teme let's just leave, before he kicks your ass"

"shut up dobe I'll finihs him in a second"

"your funeral then" he said before leaping back to avoid six shurikens that would have embedd themselves in his body, then Naruto heard a battle cry he looked up to see a sight that drained all color from his face. An enrage Ten-ten leaping towards him brandishing three kunai in each hand and shouting "Uzumaki Naruto today you'll pay".

This was not a good position for Naruto, for starters with the exception of senbon needles the girl was infinitevely better at weapons, and he was not trying to hurt her. sending a couple of needles from his pouch in order to deflect two of the kunais she launched before doing a short jump to the left, his eyes widenning and cursing silently when he noticed that he unknowingly put himself in her path. As she was closing with a katana raised above her head.

"let's be reasonable about this!" he shouted while ducking an horizontal swipe.

"I'm being reasonable!" she shouted back while swiping with her sword diagonally from her left ankle to above the rigth side of her face trying to gut him like a fish making Naruto dodge to the side.

"it was only a joke!" he shouted in an attempt to stop the enraged girl, the poor guy didn't know what he was doing.

Ten-ten stopped froze in that instant and asked in a small voice "just a joke?" she was calm, but Naruto knew it was just the calm before the storm. A moment latter her attack was resumed, more vicious if that was possible.

Sakura was staring a the whole thing unsure what to do, on one side her crush was getting his ass handed to him both proverbially and literally, and on the other side his teamate, who in a span of really short time manage to change from a loud annoyance to a competent shinobi.

"and a cute one too" added her inner persona, making her blush

"_w-what? What are you saying?"_

"come on is not like you haven't thougth of that"

"_no I haven't"_ the pink haired girl said defensively.

"you can't lie to me, I'm you remember?"

"_fine I admit he's good looking but he can't compare to Sasuke-kun"_

"maybe so, but he is still hot"

while the kunoichi was having that important debate with herself, Sasuke was being lectured on the why his doujutsu was not going to work, and on how his opponent will become a genius of hard work.

"My Sharingan...there was nothing...could it be that your moves are..." said Sasuke as he panted heavily.

"That's correct. These move I have used are neither ninjutsu or genjutsu..." replied Lee as he sot forward and tagged Sasuke with a four hit combo that was only partially blocked. Backing away from a now grimacing Sasuke, Lee said with a straight face that showed no sarcasm or dislike, "I've heard that the Sharingan can see thought and copy all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. I'm sure that you are able to deal with both ninjutsu and genjutsu, since it has to do with the molding of chakra and the use of hand seals..."

"However," said the green spandex wearing boy, "with taijutsu it's a bit different."

"What are you saying?" asked Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes.

"Even though the Sharingan can see through the movement of a person, and also predict what that person is going to do by interpreting those movements. It becomes useless if that opponent is faster than the Sharingan user. In other words..." he said as the Uchiha tried unsucessfuly to block the punch to his face followed by a kick to his abdomen.

"What good is seeing my movements, if your body is unable to keep up" said Lee

"Did you know that there are titles of 'geniuses' and 'hard workers' among the strong?" asked Lee. "If you and your Sharingan are categorized as a 'genius'," Lee calm said as he watched Sasuke run at him with anger in his eyes. Furious that he was being defeated by this nobody "Then I should hold the title of 'hard worker', because I will continuously improve my taijutsu."

As Lee dodged the attack effortlessly he got closer to Sasuke and said "look at the big picture Sasuke-san your sharingan versus my speed it's a bad combination"

While this was happening an interesting twist developed in the blonde's combat. Out of nowhere a kunoichi (as Naruto was sure that it was a girl) blocked Ten-ten's sword before driving her away.

"what the hell is wrong with you?!" asked the enraged leaf kunoichi, hard pressed to keep up with her offense, this girl was good.

"I will not allow you to touch him" she said clearly angry and while her opponent's swordplay was good she was not a match for the stranger, for whom the swordplay was basically a family requisite, and she was trainned in it's secrets since she could wield a blade.

(AN: I hope you know who this is)

after a few minutes of combat one thing was obvious to Ten-ten, when it come to kenjutsu this girl was better than her and for some reason she couldn't explain that ticked her off, badly, she was determined to not loose to this stranger no matter what.

After parrying the attack the girl launched a mule kick that make Ten-ten slide back, the girl now rubbing the spot where she was hit, she plunged the tip of the sword in the floor took several kunai and shuriken and launched them.

The girl just started to make hand-seals at blurring speed: snake, ape, dog, rat, ram. And ended with a peculiar sign that the blond recognized _"that seal! I know it, is that you Haku-chan?"_ (is the hand-seal she uses to creat the ice mirrors)

The girl brougth the both hands still interlocked to her mouth inhalled deeeply and released her technique, mentally shouting _**"hyoton: hyoga ibuki no jutsu" **_(ice release: glacier breath technique)

And from her lips a white mist with tints of ice-blue was launched in a fashion not unlike the grandfireball, in direct collision course with the steel weapons.

As soon as the jutsu touched the weapons this were stopped cold (no pun inteneded) before clattering usselesly in the floor before continuing towards Ten-ten who jumped to avoid becoming a giant popsicle.

As the leaf brunette dodged to her rigth three long needles sailed trough the air and imbedded themselves above her rigth knee, with a cry of pain she unceremoniusly dropped on the floor, and even in this state she couldn't help but to admire the attack, it was precise and meant to paralize the opponent only for as long as the needles were in place.

In that moment Lee was appearing behind a airbone Sasuke, focused on proving that a hard worker can defeat a genius, while the misterious assailant was running to end the whole ordeal. Not on of the finishing attacks connected.

Lee's was stopped from what it seemed to be a pinwheel, and Haku's sword was stopped by what it seemed to be a bo staff made of black wood.

"stop rigth there, Lee!" shouted what it seemed to be a giant talking turtle, making Naruto wince mentally as he knew what was coming next.

"how could you, I'm really dissapointed of you Haku!" said her sensei with a serious face and a voice tone that indicated that she was moments away of delivering a very painful punishment.

"but Mai-sensei, I saw an ally being attacked and it was my duty to help him" said the ice maiden trying to avoid looking at her sensei, when she finally did her gaze said everything, she wasn't buying it.

"you don't actually expect me to believe that don't you?" asked the kiri jounin with amixed tone of disbelief, anger and amusement.

"hmm hai?" asked the girl in a small voice.

"Lee run a 100 laps to the sunset!" shouted the ever bousterious voice of Maito Gai

"yosh!!"

hearing this Naruto tried to reason with them, even though he knew it was pointles

"woah, woah! Wait a moment Gai-sensei, what about the exmas? There's not enough time"

"you're rigth Naruto-kun! Lee I'll puish you after the exam! Now give 500 laps!!"

"I thought I've heard a familiar voice, it's been a while Gai" said the kiri jounin stopping both green clad man in the spot.

"M-M-Mai-chan?" asked Gai stuttering, confusing both of his students, who haven't seen him like this, ever.

And before any of them (with the exception of Naruto, Lee and Gai himself) registered the red haired jounin crossed the distance and embraced Gai in a big, friendly hug.

(AN: no, they're not together)

"Gai it's been so long since I've seen you! How are you!"

the konoha jounin needed several seconds to recover, but when he did he answered the best he could. "w-well, I've been training a genin squad" he said in a normal tone of voice, shocking everyone who knew his regular behavior. As Mai withdrew herself from the hug with a small, friendly smile on her face, making Gai groan mentally in disappointment.

"that's good, I'm guessing that this two" she said eyeing the shocked Ten-ten and Lee "are students of yours" Gai only nodded.

"well it was good to see you, we'll catch up later but now I have to go, as for you Haku I'll punish you later, Ja!" and shunshin'd out of the room in a swirl of mist.

Gai turned to his students to see Lee astonished and Ten-ten…with stars in her eyes?

"sensei, how do you know the kirigakure no arainami?, and when are you going to introduce me?" (mist's stormy wave)

(AN: I'm skipping the part where Lee tells Sasuke of Neji)

Naruto walked towards the girl that defended him earlier, wondering what will he say to her. "Haku-Chan is that you?"

"hai"

he eyed her new outfit and couldn't help but be awed, it certainly flattered her.

"wow you look, just amazing"

the girl couldn't help but blush at the complement; she was wearing royal-blue ninja sandals, ice blue stockings that reached above her knees, blue cycling-shorts that had on her right leg a senbon holster, a royal blue battle kimono that had flaps both on her front and on her back that acted like waistcloth and was shut by a long piece of white cloth and left a v-neck that was covered by a short-sleeved fish-net shirt, the kimono's sleeves reached only above her elbows, and she was sporting a pair of ice-blue armguards that covered both front and the back of her forearms and the back of her hands that were fastened with the help of a ring in her middle fingers(AN: like the ones Sasuke uses in the shipuuden part, but not as big), finishing the attire was a couple of weapon pouches, a katana in her back , the symbols of her clans, under the sword the Momochi clan symbol and on her right bicep the reisui clan symbol (it means cold water), finally her bangs were left dangling free framing both sides of her face while the rest of her hair was kept in a low pony tail. her headband in her rightful place on her forehead

"you like it?" she 'innocently' asked as she gave a little twirl to show him the attire, while inwardly was blushing madly and wishing she was swallowed whole by the earth.

"_though Mai-sensei was right, this certainly gets his attention better than the outfit I had with me the last time he saw me"_

he only nodded dumbly.

On an unrelated note, in another part of konoha Mitarashi Anko screamed her head off because of the item that was given to her by one girl called Fuuma Sasame, scaring the girl. Someone has a lot of explaining to do and she must not allow anyone to see this, if Mai hears about it, she will not hear the end of it.

(AN skipping the part of Kabuto, as I couldn't find a good way to change it)

as soon as Naruto sat down and talked with Hinata he looked at the exam and noticed one thing, there was not a chance in hell that he would be able to answer the exam.

While thinking this, the rest of the rookie nine started cheating on their own ways, Kiba using his dog, Shino his bugs, the Hyuuga and Uchiha their doujutsus, Haku and Ten-ten using mirrors.

"_no choice I'll have to cheat"_ he made three hand-seals and a cloud of ninja smoke covered him, allowing his kage bunshins that were transformed in flies go and seek the answers trough the classroom _"good thing that Kakashi-sensei taught me the kage bunshin trick"_

Pretty soon, teams left and right were being kicked out. Finally, when it came down to it, roughly half the teams were left. Ibiki smirked. 'Looks like the weaklings have been weeded out… it's time.'

"All right, it's time for the tenth question. But before I ask it, I'd like to lay down a few quick rules…"

Naruto groaned _"now what?" _.

"These are the rules of desperation"

the chunin hopefuls looked exepectantly

"First, you all are gonna choose whether or not you wish to take the final question," said Ibiki, glaring at the Genin.

This got everyone's attention. Temari yelled out, "Choose? So what happens if we choose not to take the tenth question?"

Answering her question, Ibiki replied, "If you choose to not take the question, you'll lose all your points. In other words, you fail." Grinning, he added, "And when you fail, your teammates will fail with you."

There were cries of indignation, and someone yelled out

"Of course we'll take the final question."

Ibiki closed his eyes, and continued on. "And that goes with the other rule. If you choose to take it, and get the question wrong…" here he opened his eyes, "you'll be banned from the Chuunin Exam for the rest of your natural lives!!"

At this point, Kiba rose up and pointed a finger at Ibiki, saying, "What kind of bull is that!? There are people here who took the Chuunin Exam before!" Akamaru added a bark in agreement.

Ibiki chuckled. "You were unlucky this year. I am the Proctor. And as such, your shinobi careers are in my cruel, unfeeling hands. That's why I gave you the option of quitting."

At this, Kiba sat down in a daze. "You can choose to not take the final question, and fail. But you can take the exam again."

Everyone had the same thought: "d_on't take the question and fail, or take the question and stay a genin forever if the question was wrong. Either way, it's a no win scenario"_

"And so, it begins," intoned Ibiki, his voice carrying throughout the room.

Soon enough people started to leave the room, during this time Sakura was about to rise her hand when Naruto rasied his hand and slammed it hard.

"just shut up and give the damn question! I'm not afraid of you! Even if I stay a genin for the rest of my life I'll find a way to be hokage!"

"_Little smartass"_ thought Ibiki _"I guess there's no point in belaying the inevitable. You're an interesting one… Uzumaki Naruto"_

"Good choice" he yelled out "Now… to the 78 remaining… congratulations on passing the first test!"

as he explained the why of the tests and the value of the information and showed them the consequences, he congratulated them for passing.

Not a moment after he did that, a large bundle flew in through the window and landed in front of him. Kunai hit the ceiling, and the object flew open to reveal a banner and a woman. The woman wore a net outfit, a trenchcoat, a miniskirt, and a pair of shin-guards.

"_That woman's gonna be the death of me_" thought Ibiki.

"Everyone, no time to celebrate!! 'Cause the Second Examiner is here!!" She had one hand in the air and yelled, "I am Mitarashi Anko, Second Examiner of the Chuunin Selection Exams!!"

"Anko," said Ibiki from the side of the banner, "check the atmosphere."

Anko blanched, and then recovered. "You let 26 teams pass, Ibiki? Losing your touch?"

"Not at all, we just had some talented ones this time around."

"Oh, well." She gazed out at the teams left, grinned, and said, "You can be sure that I'll cut their numbers in more than half." That scared the crap out of a lot of people. She raised her voice. "All righty, prepare for the next exam tomorrow. We're gonna be somewhere else, so ask your Jounin sensei about it. Dismissed."

Then she moved to where Naruto was and poffed out of the room to a trainning field where Kakashi and Sasame where waiting.

"well brat what do you have to say of this"

she showed him a paper, that happened to be a wedding certificate for Hatake Anko and Hatake Kakashi, where the witnesses names whre none other than Uzumaki Naruto and Fuuma Sasame.

"well.."

--------------------------------------------------

AN: done!! Finally and with this chapter the chunin exams begin, and of course the poll for pairings ends. Of course there is also the new rivalry that just sparked between Ten-ten and Haku; this is also the longest chapter I have ever made. And yes Gai has a crush on Mai and I do not know how far will it go.

The Polls are officially closed, the first winner its none other than Haku (duh), and remember that I will choose the fourth member of the harem:

**HINATA: 4 32**

**SASAME: 4 18**

**OC: 2 3**

**TEMARI: 7 31**

**HAKU: 54 44**

**INO: 6 7**

**TEN-TEN: 5 31**

**HAREM:152**

**Kin: 0 8**

**Sakura****: 0 1**

**Tayuya: 1 4**

And the moment you're all waiting for the winner is…. Harem!!!:

1)Haku obviously

2)Hinata (I'm not that sure on this one and I'll see if can make it work)

3)Ten-ten or Temari (tied, asking for reasons to decide who wins (reasons, no votes)

4) Sasame (you seriously did not see it coming?)

o yeah his nickname will eventually be konohagakure no kiiroi Arashi (the yellow storm of konoha)

again if for some reason I can't write harem Naruto stays with Haku (or change it's integrants)

Well that's it for now please review flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is.

JA NE.


	13. Chapter 12: begining of the second exams

·

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"InnerSakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: did you see Zetsu's new nickname? 'alloe vera' hehehehehehehe

**CHAPTER 12****:** the beginning of the second exam.

The other three people in the clearing were staring at Naruto intently, making him uncomfortable "well, what happened is that..."

_Flashback starts:_

It was a quiet night. And the blond was sleeping contently without a care in the world. As he was completely relaxed and enjoying the wonders of a calm, dreamless sleep. When he was savagely yanked of his warm, cozy, king-sized bed from what it looked and_ smelled_ like an inebriated Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei what the hell are you doing?" asked groggily what he got for response was a bunch of weird giggles and some nonsense before he was hoisted on the jounin's shoulder and trough the open window. In his mind only one thought.

"_Just how the hell did he got pass the security seals?"_

the next thing he knew was that he was at the hokage tower with an equally sleepy Fuuma Sasame, a completely hammered Anko and a clearly disgruntled hokage who was apparently reciting wedding vows to the couple whom were giggling and barely standing.

"And you Hatake Kakashi take this woman, Mitarashi Anko as your beloved wife, until dead do you apart?"

The jounin only sputtered some incompressible words in response.

The hokage's eyebrow just twitched before sighing "good enough, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

The kiss was sloppy and wet, a testament of the state that the kissers where in, after that they 'politely' asked Naruto and Sasame to sign the papers in the place marked as witnesses.

_Flashback interrupted._

Anko interrupted him before he could continue "and that's all it happened right?" hoping beyond all reason that it would be all.

This time the orange haired girl answered "actually..."

_Flashback restarts:_

After that the jounin dragged the old man and the two children to what it looked like a tattoo parlor where with the consent of the sandaime the owner of the establishment started making a really special pair of tattoos: shinobi marriage tattoos. the type that use chakra infused ink and the requester's blood to be made. The types that won't fade until all of the people that gave blood for the tattoo are dead; also the types that hurt like a bitch when applied.

"Anko-san, are you sure this is a good idea? It will be painful and it's permanent" said the tattooist.

"Hush sutp yuoer nutoh ash sartsrt sichning" (translation: just shut your mouth and start pinching)

"Okay you can't say I didn't warn you"

_Flashback ends._

"Ha! Now I know you're lying I don't have any tattoos on me brat!" Anko declared proudly. After the cursed seal Anko was nearly impossible to mark with ink, when she was drafted for ANBU it took four people plus the tattooist just to put the thing on her arm.

The blond smirked at the unspoken challenge "oh really?" for some reason, neither Kakashi nor Anko liked the tone. "Then what is this!" he said as he lifted the back of her trench coat.

In the small of her back, underneath the chain-mesh shirt was the image of a sitting white wolf howling to an invisible moon (an: it was not tattooed) to its right were the characters 'Hatake' with an electric-blue snake wrapped loosely around them.

"See I told you that you were marked" and then he asked Kakashi to remove his shirt, when the man did as asked an almost identical tattoo could be seen in his right shoulder blade. with the only difference were that the characters said 'Anko's propriety'.

It was a pregnant silence the one that followed the physical proof of their actions, silence that the copy ninja broke with his amusing. if out of place comment "you know Anko I really don't mind the matching tattoos, but was really necessary to put that I'm your propriety?" he said as he scratched his masked chin.

At this Anko hmped before answering "I don't want some bitch taking claims on my man. or even trying for that matter"

"what I can't get is the fact that we didn't notice the marriage tattoos this morning" said the silver haired jounin.

"with a hangover of that size we wouldn't noticed the kyuubi even if it was passing in front of us" replied the snake mistress, then perked at a thougth that entered in her mind. meeting Kakashi's eyes with a seductive, if slightly dangerous smile she said " you know I would actually like to remember my wedding nigth, don't you agree _Kakashi-kun_?" saying the last part in that tone of hers. The tone that said she was about to do unspeakable things with the reciever of the tone.

Kakashi perked up before shooing both genins and saying " okay remember Naruto to be here on time tomorrow and be ready for test, bring your gear with you, now off with you two"

"now where were we?"

**with Naruto and Sasame:**

walking back to the clan area Naruto glanced to the girl walking next to him. she was still wearing the same outfit with two diferences: the fisrt was that the black ski mask was missing from the top of her head and the second was that a blue headband was tied around her neck as a collar.

" so Sasame-chan what rank did you get?"

the girl smiled before answering "they made me a genin"

"but why?" he asked genuinely curious, whaen it comes to down to it her skills in most areas where enough to grant her the rank of chunin.

At this comment the girl looked sad "they said that my combat skills are lacking," while it was true that in information gathering and Reconnoissance there was hardly any one without a bloodline that could match her. Her skills in combat where severily lacking, the only thing she had per se was mid-high skill in archery.

Naruto looked at her with a sincere smile on his face " don't worry Sasame-chan with training I'm sure you'll be really strong"

"You think so?" she asked a little surprised.

"Of course! If it worked for it will work for you!"

she smiled again, " arigato"

"Nah don't mention it"

The next morning Naruto, along with all the applicants who passed the first part of the exams were in the designated area, a deep, dark forest surrounded by a fence that had barbed wire on the top to prevent unauthorized entry.

The loud voice of the purple haired proctor boomed, catching everyone's attention.

"Arigth maggots, welcome to area 44 or the forest of dead. Where the second part of the exam will be held."

Usually Naruto would've said something to her attempt of intimidation, but thanks to the incident of yesterday he decided to just shut up.

Naruto started to look all the teams present, most of them were made of shinobi several years older than them and several of them were looking at the rest with distrust. He also noticed that the sound tema was eyeing his team with intent, and a team of iwa shinobis was looking at him with nothing but hate, making himwonder if they knew who his father was. He was interrupted when Anko started talking again.

"Arigth maggots I want each of you to take one of this blank scrolls and wirte in it with luxury of detail a non-academic, non-clan related technique that you have. I don't care the rank or nature of it, just that it can't be from teh academy or a clan, also sign this, These are waivers… there ARE going to be deaths during this part of the exam, and the responsibility will fall to me if you don't sign them" and started passing the scrolls.

Everyone looked confused but did as they were told.

Naruto wrote down the instructions for his most basic raiton jutsu: raikyuu (lightning ball).

Sasuke wrote down the instructions for his only doton jutsu: shinju zanju (inner decapitation)

Sakura, who outside the academy basics only had one jutsu, decided that writing down was dangerous and instead wrote down the water walking exercise.

Similar things were happening all around, and so in very short itme each genin had written down at least one of their techniques. In that moemnt Anko spoke up again.

"now Basically, everyone here is gonna be in a five-day survival test. The area is surrounded by a fence, and there are three main features: the Tower, in the center; the river, running through the forest and the tower; and the forest itself, running around the entire area. It's roughly ten kilometers from one of the 44 gates to the tower, and once you guys are in, the gates will be locked, and you can complete your assigned task."

At the confused looks she got, Anko drew out a brown scroll with the kanji "Tsuchi" on it, and a white scroll with the kanji "Ten" on it. "Each team will get either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll, and then it'll be an all-out scroll battle. Basically, you have to fight each other for a reversed scroll; like one team has to have both an Earth Scroll and a Heaven scroll, and on top of that each one of the teams must have adquired the scroll with technique from other team and you have to keep at least one of the original technique scrolls with you. But have in mind that once the scroll is in your hand you can do with it whatever you want, read, or burn it, I don't care, if it's in your hands then it's yours"

(AN: she is talking about the scrolls with techniques inside)

"I reiterate, you _must_ get to the tower with both scrolls. Like I said before, you have five days to get to the tower. You'll be facing the same conditions any shinobi on a mission will face; hunting for your own food, constant threat of attack, lack of sleep, and great distance to complete your mission. So it's official… some will die inside."

She then went over the disqualifications; either losing a teammate, or not getting the scrolls within the time limit. "Another thing… don't open the scrolls until you make to the tower. Anyone who does… will get a big surprise. Now, exchange the three forms I gave each team member for a scroll, then move to a gate. Lastly… don't die."

As the teams got the respective scrolls and got into their respective gates, everyone was anxious for one reason or another to start the test, after a few moments the signal was given each team got into the forest. Not moments later the shouts of pain and surprise were heard.

"so it begins" Anko said with a smirk on her face.

Pretty soon, Team 7, in possession of a Heaven Scroll, heard screaming. "Looks like the carnage has started," Naruto, looking into the distance. "I'm gonna go check out the area."

Not a minute later 'Naruto' appeared with a smirk adorning his face "it's all clear that way"

As Sasuke and Sakura were passing 'Naruto', Sasuke spun on balls of his rigth foot and delivered a back-handed punch to the neck of his teammate, who staggered foward before being srrounded by a clod of ninja smoke, changed into an Ame-nin with an oxygen mask. "H-how?" the Ame-nin groaned, before loosing conciousness.

At this Sasuke smirked and said " the smirk" before rummaging trough the pockets adn taking his technique scroll, he would revise it later.

A sencod later Naruto appeared dragging another ame-nin while Carrying in his free hand another technique scroll "you two huh?" his temamates nodded "did he had the scroll?"

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads "but at least we have the techniques scrolls" the kunoichi said "yeah but still"

Unknown to them another figure was watching them, waiting for a chance to strike. it would be sweet, he told himself to achieve his goals. To attain the sharingan and to get rid of that acursed reminder of one of his failures. Of how that man took what was meant to be his.

--

AN: done!! I know, just a filler but it's used to answer some questions and put some surprises, now as for the voting, i asked you to give me a reason to decided who stayed in the harem Ten-ten or Temari, so far only twopeople have answered and of those two only one had given me a plausible reason.

I hope you liked the twist to the exams, it was made to solve the problem that in canon Naruto don't have a lot of techniques.

Now for the harem:

1)Haku obviously

2)Hinata (I'm not that sure on this one and I'll see if can make it work)

3)Ten-ten or Temari (tied, asking for reasons to decide who wins (reasons, no votes)

4) Sasame (you seriously did not see it coming?)

o yeah his nickname will eventually be konohagakure no kiiroi Arashi (the yellow storm of konoha)

again if for some reason I can't write harem Naruto stays with Haku (or change it's integrants)

Well that's it for now please review flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is.

JA NE.


	14. about harem suggestions

please go to my profile and vote in the poll I put in there, is about something for this fic. and please do not and I mean

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS NOTE**

JA NE.


	15. Chapter 15

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
